This Is Not How Highschool Was Supposed To Be
by NekuMusicLover
Summary: When a new student moves to HamHam falls, everything changes for the better. But is everything as perfect as it seems. COMPLETED.
1. New Student, New Problems

**This is not how high-school was supposed to be**

**Chapter 1: New student, New Problems**

**As the cold, windy breeze of November had hit the town of HamHam Falls (Niagara Falls HamHam style) over the night. The morning had brought upon snow as far as the eye could see. The townspeople where putting up decorations for Christmas, school busses where sending kids off to school and the town was the same as every year. Yup nothing was different from today then any of the other days at this town, but that was all going to change, for today something new was moving to the town of HamHam falls and it was one of the best things that could ever happen.**

"**Man I hate my stupid alarm clock, if it would just go off everyday like its supposed to I wouldn't of had this problem" a 16 year old boys with grey and white hair (Oxnard) says as he is running down **

**the street trying to catch up to the bus.**

"**Wait for me" he says, but it's to late, the bus had already turned a corner and is out of sight from him.**

"**Darn it now I am going to be late!!" Oxnard yells as he throws his sunflower seed necklace into the snow. **

"**Great just what I need another excuse for me to be late"**

**As he starts looking for it a taller boy with black hair, a yellow cap, and a shovel necklace (Boss) stops and watches the boy for a few minutes before he says anything.**

"**Hey, there need some help" Boss says before he bends over and starts looking for the necklace too**

"**Boss I didn't see you there what are you doing anyways"**

"**Well I just though I would help you is all Oxnard" Boss says as they continue looking for it.**

"**Gee thanks Boss that's really nice of you" **

"**No problem Oxy anything for a friend…….. say you and that Bijou chick are friends right"**

"**Yes why do you ask" Oxnard asks as he starts to notice that something is weird about Boss's question**

"**Oh no reason I was just wondering if you might be able to tell her about how nice I am is all"**

"**Ahhh I see how this is your just using me to try and get a date with Bijou, well I have some news for you, if Bijou wanted to go on a date with you she would have asked you already" **

"**Okay okay calm down Oxy I just wanted to help….. ah here it is this is what your looking for" Boss says as he holds up a silver sunflower seed on a chain"**

"**Yes it is now give it here" Oxnard says with a hint of anger in his voice as he runs to Boss but with the skills of the quarterback that he is, he manages to push Oxnard away from him.**

"**Are you going to talk to Bijou or are u not" Boss says as he holds Oxnard off with one hand making it look easy to him.**

"**No I'm not going to that would just be lying to her Boss. Now give me my necklace that was a gift from my grandma before she passed away".**

"**Okay here you go Oxy catch!!" Boss says as he throws the necklace over a railing into a snow bank losing it forever.**

"**No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oxnard screams as he tries to find it again.**

"**Ha ha good luck trying to find that stupid necklace in all that snow, I hope you can wait until spring" Boss says as he leaves towards the school laughing.**

"**Why are so mean to the HamHam's you jerk" Oxnard screams to the retreating form of Boss.**

"**I'm never going to find it now and that was the last memento from my grandma too" Oxnard says as he starts walking to school crying.**

**But what he didn't know was at that moment a boy the same age as Oxnard had found the necklace and was putting it in his pocket while saying to himself "Boy it's been awhile since I saw this old thing, he's going to be so happy to find out that I found it" and with that the boy started walking in the same direction as Oxnard and Boss.**

**Meanwhile at HamHam High (I know weird name sounds like hamsters on drugs)**

"**Where is Oxnard he said that we should all be here 15 minutes before the bell rings but there's only 5 minutes before we have to get to class" a teenage age girl with brunette hair going down to her back, twirling a ribbon in her fingers (Sandy) says as she continues twirling the ribbon.**

"**Relax I'm sure he's just late from missing the bus, he always pulls this stunt so it not really a surprise" says a boy a little taller then Sandy with short brown hair reading a blue book (Maxwell).**

"**Ya I'm positive that he's just later than a clock without batteries ha ha" laughs a boy with light brown hair and a apron (Howdy p.s. I will try to make some really bad jokes for him so for now he will have small parts).**

"**That's not even the least bit funny you dumb hillbilly" a teen with grey hair, a bowtie and glasses (Dexter) says as he gets up to face with Howdy"**

"**You want to go, you dumb four-eyes" **

"**Anytime anyplace Howdy" Dexter says as he's just about ready to throw the first punch when.**

"**STOP IT BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW" Screams a blonde haired girl wearing a pink scarf (Pashmina). **

"**Yes Pashmina" both Howdy and Dexter said in unison.**

"**God I can't believe it you two have been fighting over me for the past 12 years and I still haven't picked one of you, how long is this going to take before both of you stop it, am I right Bijou" **

"**Yes Pash I complete agree with you, but how much longer till Oxnard gets here" says a girl with long white hair in two ribbons reading a black book (Bijou).**

"**Well how do you deal with it, I mean you are the girl that every guy wants to date yet you haven't said yes to anyone of them" Pashmina says while she watch's Howdy and Dexter get into another verbal fight.**

"**I haven't said yes to anyone because none of them are what I'm looking for in a guy and when I meet him I will know that's what they call true love".**

"**Hey look here comes Oxy right now" Maxwell points out as a sweaty Oxnard comes around the corner. "Hey Oxnard what took you so long, miss the bus again…. Are you crying" **

"**No just really tired from running is all" Oxnard says but the group can notice something is wrong.**

**After a couple minutes of silence Oxnard finally decided to tell the group so they could give him some advice when the worst person ever had decided to came over. **

**It was Boss who had decided now would be a good time to come over to the group and start talking to Bijou.**

"**Hey Bijou you look really good today" no response, so Boss decided to press on "so how about you come over to the gym after school and watch me do my Kendo practice today". This time Bijou decided to look up.**

"**I'm sorry Boss but I am hanging out with the HamHam's after school today" Bijou says as she decides to go back to her book.**

"**Oh okay see you later then Bijou" Boss says as he starts to walk, but he turns towards Oxnard and says "hey Oxy what happened to that nice necklace you used to wear I wonder where it could be ha ha". Boss's continues to laugh as he walks towards his friend Stan a boy with the same color hair as Sandy but shorter like Maxwell.**

"**Why does my brother hang out with him so much anyway he's such a jerk, and what did Boss mean by your necklace Oxy and where is it anyways" Sandy asks with worry in her voice.**

"**Well it doesn't matter anyway it's gone, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you guys about… hey where's Panda and Stan anyways" **

"**My Brother is over there with that jerk Boss and Panda is at the woodshop class but that's not important what did you want to tell us anyway"**

"**What I wanted to tell you was that" Oxnard didn't have time to finish cause the bell signaling that homeroom had started had all of the HamHam's running to homeroom as fast as they could go.**

**As the HamHam's started to sit down in there desks there homeroom teacher Mrs. Harmony a blonde adult that most boys would kill to have as there homeroom teacher sat down and waited for all 10 of them sit down(small town= not a lot of students) .**

**As the HamHam's sat down the teacher decided that now would be the best time to give the announcement. "Now class we have a new student today who just moved back here after 14 years so he probably doesn't know anyone so let's all make him look welcomed, please welcome Hamtaro Haruna everybody".**

**As Mrs. Harmony said his name Hamtaro came into the classroom. He had short hair that was both white and orange and was wearing a white shirt underneath an orange sleeveless vest and a pair of jeans if anyone could describe him in one word it would be COOL even Bijou could not take her eyes off of him and when he looked at her and smiled so knew she was blushing and tried to hide it but Boss say this and was fuming mad.**

"**Hello everyone my name is Hamtaro Haruna it is a pleasure to meet you" he said as he bowed.**

**Everybody knew that school was never going to be the same again.**

**Chapter 1: Closed **

**Well that's the end of chapter one but don't worry there will be more to come.**

**P.S. this is my first fanfic so reviews would be nice and I will update this story soon again.**


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 2: new friends, new enemies**

**The classroom had been silent for 10 minutes none had dared to say anything and the only people making any moves was either Bijou hiding her face from anyone to notice the blushing, Boss as he had broken about 3 or 4 pencils and was now working on ripping his binder in**** 2, or Oxnard who had the biggest smile on his face.**

**After 5 more minutes of silence Mrs. Harmony decided that this was enough and so to get everyone's attention she cleared her voice "Now class I know we have a new student so I think the best idea would be for Mr. Haruna to tell us about himself… if you would please"**

"**Okay….. well as you know my name is Hamtaro Haruna I am 16 years old, was born on August 6****th****, my favourite sports are soccer and Kendo and as Mrs. Harmony said I used to live here 14 years ago but due to some problems I had to leave" Hamtaro had said with a hint of sadness in his voice which everybody except for Boss had noticed.**

"**Well first we will have to pick out a seat for you… now let me see where should you sit" Mrs. Harmony says as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh I know. You may sit next to Bijou Ribon, she's the white haired girl"**

"**Thank you Mrs. Harmony" Hamtaro said as he bowed one more time before he picked up his orange backpack and stated walking towards Bijou's desk.**

**The whole time Hamtaro was speaking Bijou did not take her eye's off of him but not as to let him notice she was looking at him, but she was so busy she didn't even notice that Hamtaro had walked up to her and was talking to her.**

"**Excuse me but is this my seat" he said as he was pointing at the chair that was next to Bijou.**

"**Uh… uh…uh yes this is" Bijou could not have been more embarrassed at herself. This guy probably though that she was weird now, but Hamtaro though it was kind of cute and he had to emit but she looked beautiful but he wasn't going to tell her…yet (duh duh duh foreshadowing)**

"**Thank you" Hamtaro said as he sat down next to her and started taking stuff out of his backpack.**

**As Hamtaro was doing this Bijou was studding Hamtaro noticing some of the things she didn't notice before. For one thing he was wearing orange headphones behind his ears (like Yoh's from Shaman King) and he had brown eyes (which was weird since Bijou never really paid attention to people's eye colors, she didn't even know Boss eye color which didn't matter since he was a jerk) and for some strange reason his left arm was covered in bandages up to his sleeve but Bijou didn't wonder about that too much since Mrs. Harmony had started talking again.**

"**Now since Hamtaro is new here can 2 students please show him around the school?"**

**Before Mr. Harmony had time to finish Oxnard's and Bijou's hands were already up in the air, although Bijou didn't want to make herself look dumb in front of the class but she wanted to know more about Hamtaro, she wanted to make sure he was a good person and not some jerk like Boss's gang.**

"**Okay so we have Miss Ribon and Mister Iwata (Kana's last name in the show)" Mrs. Harmony didn't have time to finish as the bell had rung for recesses (I added recess for more character development) with Bijou pulling Hamtaro out of the classroom anime style with Oxnard right behind him anime sweat-dropping followed by the rest of the Ham-Hams and fallowed lastly by a fuming Boss and his gang of team-mates.**

**5 minutes later**

"**So how are you liking Ham-Ham high so far" asked Bijou as her Oxnard and Hamtaro were walking around the school stopping at a few places to show Hamtaro them.**

"**Well it seem to be really big and the kids here are nice… oh and Bijou thank you again for giving me this tour it was really nice of you" Hamtaro said as he gave her a nice big smile which caused Bijou to blush madly but she looked the other way so as not to let Hamtaro see.**

"**Awe don't they just make the cutest you have ever seen" Pashmina say's as here and they rest of the Ham-Ham's follow them.**

"**Well it looks like Bijou has just found Mr. Perfect" Sandy says as she looks at Bijou pointing out where the group eats at lunch to Hamtaro.**

"**What do you know about love anyway Sandy you don't even have a boyfriend or a crush for that matter" points out a bored Dexter as he is busy fixing his tie.**

"**That's not true" Sandy blushes as she looks over to Maxwell who is busy watching Bijou and Hamtaro, "But do you think this is what Oxnard was trying to tell us about earlier before the bell rang"**

"**Could be Sandy we will just have to ask him latter today" says Maxwell as he is too busy to notice Sandy blushing or the fact that someone was walking up to them as they were having there conversation.**

"**Ask who, what latter" comes a voice from behind Pashmina**

"**Ahhhhhh! Stan don't do that you totally freaked me out1" screams an angry Pashmina as she continues to hit Stan with her purse.**

"**Relax, easy there Pash-baby I just came to warn you guys and ask Pashy out on a date this Friday"**

"**That's a good joke Stan but I would never go out with you and besides I'm not into love and boyfriends right now and what did you want to warn us about and for that matter why aren't you with Boss and his gang" **

"**Well I didn't come to warn you guys I came to warn Red over that Boss wants to have a 'talk' with him" Stan says as he does the air quotes and the word 'talk' which everybody didn't like where this was going. "Oh look right on time" Stan says as he points at Hamtaro and Bijou having a conversation with Oxnard as Boss starts to walk up to them.**

**Few seconds ago with Bijou's group**

"**So that's where we have lunch with the Ham-Ham's that's the name of our group, you could join us if you wanted to" Bijou said as she pointed to a table the was big underneath a tree.**

"**Thank you very much Bijou" Hamtaro said as he flashed Bijou another smile which caused Bijou to look at the ground so as not to let anyone see her blushing. Oxnard decided that it was time to talk to Hamtaro now.**

"**So Hamtaro it's been 14 years since we last saw each other how are you doing"**

"**Well I'm doing good and as I can see you seem to be doing pretty well yourself Oxy, you have great friends and you seem to have lost some of the weight you had last time I saw you" Hamtaro says as he and Oxnard start laughing.**

"**Give me a break Hamtaro I was 2 and still had my baby fat back then" him and Hamtaro continue to laugh until Hamtaro remembers something and starts searching through his pocket's until he finds what he's looking for.**

"**Oh that reminds me Oxy I found this while I was walking on my way to school today" Hamtaro says as he pulls out a silver chain with a silver sunflower seed on it and hands it to Oxnard.**

"**My necklace thank you so much Hamtaro but where did you find it" Oxnard says as he puts the necklace back on his neck while he smiles.**

"**I found it on the side of the road"**

"**That was so kind of him to do that" Bijou says in her mind as she continues to blush while looking at Hamtaro.**

**But at that exact moment Boss who was watching from the lookers had had enough of that jerk wowing Bijou so he walks right up to Hamtaro pushing Oxnard out of the way and starts yelling at Hamtaro "How dar****e you try and seduce Bijou when she is my girl you have no right you jerk"**

**Bijou was downright surprised at Boss's sudden outburst but she was even madder that Boss was yelling at Hamtaro for not doing anything and for calling her 'his girl'. She was about get in Boss's face to say something when she felt Hamtaro put his hand on Bijou shoulder and give her a smile before he returned his gaze to Boss with a look of anger in his face.**

"**Now look here Boss Bijou was just giving me a tour of the school and I was not trying to seduce her" Bijou was blushing at this comment "but when I asked her about you guys she didn't say she was dating you so I think you should rephrase those words before you get hurt"**

**Bijou was shocked that someone was standing up to Boss. No one had ever done that before and she was scared for Hamtaro because she knew what was coming next, for Boss was raising his fist and was about to punch Hamtaro when Bijou noticed that Hamtaro had a much more serious look on his face, and when Boss threw the punch Hamtaro's hand had caught Boss's hand just before he punched Hamtaro with amazing speed.**

**Everyone was now shocked since they didn't think that Hamtaro was strong enough to block Boss's punch and even Boss was startled that Hamtaro was this strong but quickly changed his face from shocked to a sinister grin. "Okay Mr. Hotshot you think your tough well how about you come over to the gym after school today and face me in a Kendo match, winner gets Bijou" and with that Boss and his gang had left.**

"**Hamtaro are you okay" Bijou asked with worry in her voice.**

"**Yes Bijou I'm fine don't worry about me, are you okay Oxy he didn't hurt you or Bijou did he?"**

"**I'm fine Hamtaro that was amazing what you just did how did you do that" Hamtaro didn't have time to Oxnard for the bell had just rung and everyone was heading back to class.**

**But everyone had the same tough going through there heads.**

"**Is Hamtaro going to be alright"**

**Chapter 2: Closed**

**Boy things are heating up at Ham-Ham high now, will Hamtaro be able to beat Boss, will Bijou tell Hamtaro her feelings for him and where the heck are Panda, Cappy and Penelope find out in the next chapter **


	3. A Rivalry is born

Chapter 3: A Rivalry is Born

School was almost over for the day and the tension in the school was getting thinker. Students, teachers even the principal had all heard word from someone about the fight that was taking place after school between Hamtaro the new kid and Boss the Quarterback and 5 time champion of his Kendo classeveryone knew that Boss was going to pulverize Hamtaro but Hamtaro was complete acting no different from this morning than any other day.

"Hamtaro are you sure that you want to fight Boss, I mean he is the champion of his class and he almost killed his last opponent" Bijou who was sitting with the rest of the gang and Hamtaro where the normally ate lunch underneath the big tree in the courtyard.

"Yes Bijou I'm absolutely positive that I want to do this cause if I don't than no one else will and he will go back to his old ways and bother all of you and I don't want that" Hamtaro said with a fire burning in his eye's to which Bijou was now blushing.

It was true Bijou had fallen in love with Hamtaro during the school day, he had been so nice to her and the group and he was very smart in school as he had helped the rest of the group with there math, science, and English work all of which Hamtaro had finished before anyone else had and he was great in sports which Sandy though was awesome since no one else was as good as here at sports except for Boss who she didn't want to play with, but what Bijou loved about Hamtaro most of all was that he was kind and caring unlike some of the boys at this school who where only interested in her body.

"Hey Hamtaro would you please join our soccer team we need some good players please" Sandy was on here keens with a puppy dog look in here eye's

"Alright fine I will join" Sandy was now jumping for joy around the table while everyone was laughing, but everyone was still worried about Hamtaro and the fight that was coming up after the next period

""Hamtaro after Boss is done beating you to a pulp can I use have all of your stuff hahaha" Howdy was on the floor laughing while everyone was anime sweat dropping.

"That's not nice you no show talent bum" Dexter was already in Howdy face

"You want to go four-eyes" Dexter was about to throw a punch when.

"Owe let go of my ear Pashmina" both Dexter and Howdy said in unison.

"Not till you both say you are sorry and I mean now"

After they where both done saying sorry to each other Pashmina put them down and sat down next to Hamtaro (uh-oh do we have a love triangle coming forth?)

The bell rang for class as everyone got up and started walking to the school where everyone sat down as a boy with short black hair covering his left eye came in (awesome Panda's first scene) and walked over to Hamtaro and gave him a long package wrapped in parchment.

"Here you go Hamtaro I just put the finishing touches on it I hope you like it." Panda had a big smile on his face as Hamtaro tore of the parchment to reveal a wooden Kendo sword that looked like a samurai sword with Japanese writing on the blade and had a piece of black material around the handle for good grasp and two bell's on the end.

"Thanks Panda are you sure I can keep this it looks really good" Hamtaro said as he was inspecting the blade but when he noticed the writing he stopped and looked up as said "What does this mean on the blade Panda"

"Oh that, that just means courage cause that's what you have Hamtaro, I have to go but don't worry about the blade nothing can break through that sword"

"Where's he going doesn't class start now" Hamtaro asked as he continued looking at the blade.

"No he is a very talented wood worker so he spends most of his time in the woodshop" Oxnard said as he looked at the sword as well (don't worry Panda will make more appearances)

As Mrs. Harmony walked in everybody stopped talking and Hamtaro put the sword back into the wrapping.

"Now class since Christmas break is coming up in a week I decided that we will be watching some movies for the rest of the week and the first one up is Twilight" Mrs. Harmony finished as every boy except Hamtaro and Oxnard started grumbling something about a bad choice.

As the movie started Bijou thought it would be a good time to ask Hamtaro if he would like to go see a movie tomorrow. "Um Hamtaro"

"Yes Bijou" Hamtaro said as he turned to look at her, which caused her to hide her face from Hamtaro so as not to let him see her blushing

"Would you like to g…"

"Miss Ribon no talking in class while the movie's on" Mrs. Harmony said as she continued watching the movie. Bijou just told herself that she would ask him later as the bell signaling the end of school went cause everybody to get up and start heading for the gym to watch the fight begin.

"Well it's now or never," Hamtaro said as he got up and picked up his sword and started fallowing everyone else to the gym.

At the Gym

"Boss are you sure you want to do this, I mean he was able to stop one of your punch's and you want to face him in a kendo match" Stan said as he and the rest of the team where getting Boss ready for the fight as students after students came in taking a seat on the bleachers.

"Ya I'm sure this little pun is going down after what he did to me in front of Bijou" Boss was busy swing 2 swords around getting ready when he stopped and noticed that the Ham-Hams started coming in followed by Bijou talking to Hamtaro which caused Boss to get really mad as he walked over to them.

With the Ham-Hams

"Just be careful around Boss he's very dangerous and if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to handle it" Bijou was busy talking to Hamtaro as she didn't notice that Boss was right next to them and was mad after he heard the last line.

"Hello Bijou, Hamtaro" Boss gave Hamtaro a very evil look as he said his name. "I didn't think that you where coming today I though you said you where hanging out with your group".

"Yes I did Boss, but we all decided that we would come to watch the match if that's okay with you"

"It's fine Bijou I wanted you to see this boy get his butt whooped by me and then maybe you would like to go see a movie tomorrow with me"

"No thank you Boss. Good luck Hamtaro" Bijou said as she ran to go sit with the rest of the group"

"You listen here Hamtaro I am going to hurt you so bad that when I'm done with you your going to wish you never came to this school and met them" Boss was in Hamtaros face just as the bell rang to signal the fight.

"I hope your ready Hamtaro" said Boss as he picked up 2 swords and got himself in a fighting stance in front of Hamtaro.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing" Hamtaro said as he removed the sword Panda gave him and got ready as well.

"1 sword is that all you got you wimp, it doesn't even look that good" Boss was now laughing as Panda came running out of nowhere and started screaming "GET HIM HAMTARO SHOW HIM WHO THE BETTER FIGHTER IS". Everyone in the audience was sweat dropping.

"Hold on a second Boss" Hamtaro said as he walked out of the ring and gave Bijou his headphones. "Bijou would you mind holding on to those for me there very important to me and I'll be done in a second thanks"

As Hamtaro got back into the ring Boss was really mad now and was going to teach him a lesson.

"Come on ring the bell already ref" Boss said as he started taping his foot.

"Hold on a second sir first I have to tell the rules. Okay rule #1 the first person to get the other person knocked out wins the match, rule #2 no hitting the head, and rule #3 I want a clean fight okay". The ref said.

"Okay" both Hamtaro and Boss said in unison.

"Alright then you may begin now!" the ref backed away from the two of them but Hamtaro just stood there not even taking a stance like Boss who was running straight for him.

"Take this Hamtaro" Boss said as he took a swing at Hamtaro but he missed as he noticed that Hamtaro was now 5 feet to the left of Boss.

"How and when did he move" Boss said as he looked at Hamtaro who just stood there not even looking at Boss but rather at the ground. "Why that little bugger how dare he not look at me when I'm fighting him take this" Boss took another swing at Hamtaro but missed again and now was 5 feet behind Boss.

"What's the matter Boss can't hit what you can't see, I though you where going to wipe the floor with me" Hamtaro said as he continued to look at the ground and wasn't even paying attention.

"Take this and this and this and this" Boss tried to hit Hamtaro, but every time he got close to Hamtaro he just kept getting away from Boss and this was starting to make Boss angry but he was running out of energy. 

everyone in the crowd could not believe what they where seeing, Boss was trying to hit air and Hamtaro who kept disappearing and reappearing at different places, no one knew what was going on but the entire gym was quiet and the only sound heard was Boss's continuous shouts of "take this" and the bells on Hamtaros sword that kept making a sound and Boss's continuous heavy breathing.

"Are you ready to surrender Boss or do you want to keep going on" Hamtaro said as he smiled at Boss with one of his trademark smiles, which only caused Boss to get even madder.

"That's it prepare to lose Hamtaro" Boss said as he started running at Hamtaro.

"If that's your choice then fine, good night Boss" Hamtaro said as he got a serious look on his face just like the time he stopped Boss punch and lifted his sword and in one swipe of it he knocked Boss right off of his feat and straight onto the ground which caused everybody to be shocked out of there minds.

The crowd had been quite as they watched as Hamtaro sat down and Boss continued to lay unconscious until the ref said "this can not be but it look like the winner is Hamtaro Haruna" which caused the whole school to rise into an uproar of cries of joy except for Boss's group which started to circle around him and started to pick him up while saying to Hamtaro. "You just made yourself a new enemy so you better watch your back.

"Hamtaro that was awesome how did you do that" Bijou asked as she came running up to Hamtaro with the rest of the group.

"Oh well my grandpa used to train me so I guess I got good" Hamtaro said as he put his headphones back on. "Well my grandparents must be getting worried about me I guess I better head home"

"Wait up Hamtaro where do you live anyway" Oxnard says as he tries to catch up with Hamtaro.

"Oh I live on Sun. St" (I know it sounds weird but I wanted to make this seem like Hamtaro as much as I could).

"I live on that street" Bijou said with excitement in her voice cause she knew she would be living near Hamtaro.

"Well then can I walk home with you Bijou" Hamtaro asked Bijou

"Ye…s" Bijou said but in her mind she was jumping for joy.

"Can I come with you Hamtaro" Oxanrd and Pashmina asked at the same time "we live on that street as well".

"Sure come on let's go" Hamtaro said as they started walking but turned around a yelled "see you guys at school tomorrow" as he, Bijou, Oxnard and Pashmina waved and turned around to start walking towards Sun. St.

Chapter 3: closed


	4. Every Sparkle has it's thorns

Chapter 4: Every Sparkle has it's Thorns

The morning snow had fallen once more on the town of Ham-Ham falls and once again something new was moving towards this town but unknown to everyone this one was not going to be so nice.

"Come on Sparkle you are going to love this town this is where you where born before you became the pop star you are now" a woman in her 40's with long brown hair was talking to her daughter who was busy listening to her ipod to even care. She had long brown hair like her mother but had two little pigtails coming out of the top of her hair.

"Yes mother" Sparkle said as she was changing her ipod's song.

"Sparkle I know you're not really all that interested in this since you are the big pop star you are now but this is the place where me and your father meet and if your lucky you might find someone that you like as well" Sparkle's mom said

"Yes mother" Sparkle said, as she was not even that interested in her mother's story.

"You're not even listening to me are you"?

"Yes mother" Sparkle said again.

"Oh well at least you start high-school today so I won't have to hear your whining" Sparkle's mom said as she looked out the window onto the street trying to find there new house.

Meanwhile at the Haruna residents house

"Good morning everyone this is your DJ Jingle (had to give him a part here somewhere) it looks like we had another snow storm today but that's okay school is still running today so all you students better get ready to head there and now here's Justin Bieber with Ennie Meenie" came from the radio before it was shut off from the hand that came from under the covers of Hamtaro's bed.

"Man why does it have to be so loud" Hamtaro said as he got out of his bed and got in the shower. It had been two days since Hamtaro started going to school and he had to admit it but he was having fun, all of his new friends where having a great time and he got to walk home with Bijou, Oxnard, and Pashmina everyday which he loved and the best part was Boss hadn't been bothering them at all since Hamtaro beat him in the fight.

After Hamtaro got out of the shower he put on his favorite clothes, his white t-shirt, orange sleeve-less vest, a pair of black pants and his orange headphones. When Hamtaro was done combing his hair which didn't matter since his hair was always a mess, he rang down the stairs into the kitchen saying "hello" to his grandparents before he grabbed a slice of toast from the plate and rang out the front door and across the street to Bijou's mansion.

Bijou was the richest girl in the whole town since her parents owned the Ribon Jewelry industry, which would become hers when her parent's retired which was why her parents owned the only mansion in town.

As Bijou walked out of her house she saw her favorite person at the end of the road, Hamtaro.

"Hello Hamtaro" Bijou said as she rang up to Hamtaro.

"Hey Bijou" Hamtaro said as he smiled at her which caused her to blush and hide her face. "Shall we get going Oxnard and Pashmina are probably waiting for us at the corner"

"Okay" Bijou said as she managed to cover up her blushing now.

As Hamtaro and Bijou got to the corner where Oxnard and Pashmina where waiting for them Hamtaro remembered that he had forgotten his notebook on his desk. "Guys I forgot something at my house I'll be right back you guys go without me" Hamtaro said as he turned around and started running back to his house.

"Well shall we go on then?" Pashmina said with some disappointment in her voice as her Oxnard and Bijou started walking back to school where the rest of the group was waiting for them.

When Hamtaro got back to his house he rang straight up the stairs to his room and grabbed his notebook and stuck in his tote bag (there those back-pacts you see people put around there sides but they sometimes put laptops in them) and rang back out the front door before his grandparents even knew what was going on and started running down the street but had to stop due to a stoplight. "Come on, come on hurry up," he said as he tapped his foot in annoyance but stopped when he noticed that a girl with long brown hair (can you guess who it is) walked right past him and onto the street but didn't even notice that the light was still red and that she was walking strait onto traffic until Hamtaro screamed "get off the street".

Sparkle's POV (I will only be doing a couple of these)

"Man I was so annoyed that I had to go to school today since I just moved here but my mom forced me to go so here I am walking down the street to this school named Ham-Ham High (what a weird name). I was bored so I decided to pull out my ipod and listen to my newest single "I'm a pop star" when I noticed that some kid with his back turned at me was waiting at the light but I though he was just thinking about something so I walked right past him without even looking at him when I heard someone shout "get off the street" so I turned to look only to find out that the light was red and that a car was coming strait at me but I was so scared all I could do was scream and close my eyes, when I felt someone grab onto me and started pushing me off the street with them. After I didn't feel any pain I decided to open my eyes and see what happened when I noticed that I was on the other sidewalk not hurt with a really cute boy with orange and white hair over me breathing hard and trying to talk to me.

(Back to Normal View)

"Hey are you okay?" Hamtaro said as he got up and held out his hand for the girl on the ground but she just continued to look at him. "Are you okay I didn't hurt you or anything did I"

"…No I'm fine you just saved me didn't you," the girl said as she took Hamtaro's hand and got up.

" Oh ya I guess I did no big deal as long as your okay is all that matters" Hamtaro said as he gave her a smile before looking at his watch and yelling "Oh snap I'm going to be late, listen it was nice talking to you and I'm glad your okay and maybe I will see you again some time bye"

As Hamtaro started running the girl yelled "wait I didn't get your name"

"It's Hamtaro Haruna," he said as his retreating form started to disappear.

"Hamtaro Haruna I hope I get to meet you again" Sparkle said as she put her hand to her heart while saying to herself "My knight in shinning armor" before walking down the same path as Hamtaro.

Meanwhile at Ham-Ham high

"Where is Hamtaro he's going to be late?" Maxwell said as he was deep into reading his book.

"Relax Maxy I'm sure he just hit some traffic" Sandy said as she sat down next to Maxwell.

"Ya he will be here any minute now," Panda said, as he was busy examining the wooden bench he was sitting on.

"Look here he comes now," Oxnard pointed out to the form of Hamtaro that was getting closer and closer.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I left my notebook at home and just had a run in with some girl I haven't seen before" Hamtaro said as he rang up to them and started catching his breath, when the bell rang for class and everyone started walking into the classroom.

As Hamtaro sat down next to Bijou she got up the courage to try and ask Hamtaro out to the movies but when she turned to him and said "Hamtaro"

"Yes Bijou" Hamtaro said as he smiled at her, which caused all of Bijou's courage to run dry causing her to blush and look the other way while saying to Hamtaro "Nothing… what movie do you think we will get to watch today".

"Not sure but anything's fine to me" Hamtaro said as Mrs. Harmony walked in and turned towards the students and cleared her throat which caused all of the students to turn towards her to let her speak.

"Now class before we start today's movie which will be Transformers…" this caused all of the male students except for Hamtaro who was too busy with his notebook and Stan who was already asleep to start applauding. "Yes I know your happy about this choice but lets not forget to thank Boss for the donation but before that we have another new student who just moved here the big town since she's a famous person you might all know so please help me welcome Sparkle Star (I didn't know a good last name for her so here's what I came up with)

As Mrs. Harmony said her name Sparkle walked into the room and many of the students gasped while saying "hey look it's really Sparkle the super star I can't believe she lives here now", "she's pretty hot I wonder if I can get her number" (this came from Stan and Boss who where up now).

"Great first day impression everyone knows who I am great" Sparkle said in her head as she started looking around the room but stopped when she noticed a boy with orange and white hair which caused Sparkle to blush and drop all of her things on the floor while saying to herself "great first day new impression I'm a klutz right in front of the boy I like" as she picked up all of her stuff she noticed that Hamtaro had not looked up from his notebook which caused Sparkle to say in her head "Perfect he didn't see anything I can still look good in front of him"

As Sparkle finished picking up her stuff Mrs. Harmony said "well since your done Miss Star where would you like to sit"

Sparkle wanted to say next to Hamtaro but noticed that there was a white haired girl sitting next to him, which caused Sparkle to get really angry before noticing that there was a seat right across from Hamtaro that was only a few feet away from him so she pointed to the seat and said "may I sit right there please" Sparkle said as she gave Mrs. Harmony a smile.

"Okay go ahead Mrs. Star we are just about to start the movie anyway" Mrs. Harmony said as she started putting the disk in the DVD player.

As Sparkle started walking closer to Hamtaro her heart started beating faster and faster until she was right next to Hamtaro and she couldn't hold it in anymore so she jumped right at Hamtaro causing both her and Hamtaro to fall on the floor while she stared saying "Hamtaro I so glad I get to have the same class with you I'm so happy" as she gave Hamtaro a big huge Hamtaro just sat there a was wondering what was going on until it finally hit him.

"You're the girl I saved this morning," Hamtaro said as he continued to get hugged by Sparkle.

"Yes I can't believe you remember me I'm so happy" Sparkle said as she blushed a bright red and finally let go of Hamtaro and got up followed by Hamtaro.

"Oh so you go to this school now" Hamtaro said as he was still trying to figure what was going on now that everyone was staring at him and Sparkle while some where saying "I didn't know that Hamtaro Haruna knew Sparkle Star the pop star"

After Hamtaro started getting some of the things that where going on he decided to introduce the others to Sparkle. "Sparkle"

"Yes Hamtaro" Sparkle said as she put her arms around Hamtaro's left arm

"I would like to introduce you to my friends, this is Maxwell, Sandy, Oxnard, Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, and Bijou" Hamtaro said as he pointed to each of his friends as he said there names

"Hello everyone, Hello Bijou" Bijou noticed that there was some anger in her voice when she said Bijou's name but just forgot about it.

"Hello Sparkly my names Stan I was wondering if I could get your number" Stan said as he tried to grab Sparkle hands but missed since Sparkle moved behind Hamtaro

"Hello Stan and no you can not have my number" Sparkle said which caused Stan to sulk backed to his desk before stopping at Pashmina and Oxnard's desk.

"So Pashmina what about tomorrow you and me at the movies"

"Boy you jump back fast and I though I made myself very clear when I said no"

"Okay how about you Bijou" Stan said as he ran up to Bijou and grabbed her hand

"No thank you Stan" Bijou said as she kept her eyes on Sparkle who was talking to Hamtaro.

"So Hamtaro would you like to walk me home today" Sparkle said

"Sure Sparkle you can walk back with me Bijou, Pashmina and Oxnard" Hamtaro said which caused Bijou to smile since Sparkle would not be getting Hamtaro to herself.

"Okay that sounds nice thank you Hamtaro" Sparkle said as she let go of Hamtaro's arm

"No problem Sparkle, um Hrs. Harmony may I please go get a drink of water" Hamtaro said as he rose his hands but Mrs. Harmony just shook her hand to let Hamtaro go as she wasn't paying any attention to Hamtaro

As he left Sparkle turned towards Bijou and growled "Listen I don't now who you are but Hamtaro's mine and I won't let you have him you hear me" Sparkle said as she was right in Bijou's face but turned and sat down in her seat as soon as Hamtaro came back.

"What did I miss?" Hamtaro said as he sat down in his seat

"Nothing" Bijou said but in her head she was crying

And as the class watched the movie Bijou knew that it was going to be hard to tell Hamtaro her feelings now that Sparkle was here.

Chapter 4: Closed

Well now that Sparkle's here how will Bijou tell Hamtaro her feelings towards him and where the heck are Cappy and Penelope stay tuned to find out.

P.S. I was going to add Sparkle in the first chapter since she is one of my favorite characters but I didn't know where to put her so here she is now and yes I know this is not how she normally acts in the TV show but I know she has a major crush on Hamtaro and she is determined when she wants something so this is how I think she should act and Bijou wasn't going to get Hamtaro that easy


	5. A Fire and a Secreat Revealed

Chapter 4: A Fire and A Secret Revealed

The bell signaling the end of school had just rung and all of the students where getting ready to leave for school except for Bijou who was still sitting at her desk thinking about what Sparkle had said to her earlier today.

Flashback

"Listen I don't know who you are but Hamtaro's mine and I won't let you have him you hear me"

End Flashback

These word where killing Bijou on the inside and she wanted to tell her feelings to him but she didn't want Hamtaro mad at her for getting into a fight with Sparkle, she was in a tight spot since all day today all that happened was while they watched the movie Sparkle just talked to Hamtaro not even letting Bijou get a word in, and at lunch Sparkle was holding onto Hamtaro's arm and she even feed Hamtaro her lunch since he said he left it at home and Bijou was the one that wanted to feed Hamtaro her lunch but Sparkle beat her to it.

"Bijou" Hamtaro's voice broke Bijou out of her chance to look straight up into the eyes of Hamtaro which caused her to blush as red as a cherry but she hid it by placing her hands over her face.

"Yes Hamtaro" Bijou said as she tried to hide her face behind her hands.

"Um are you okay you didn't say anything today and you look like something's bothering you are you okay" Hamtaro said as he sat down on top of her desk.

"Yes Sparkle's being mean to all of us and she's keeping you away from us and I love you" Bijou wanted to say but couldn't bear herself to say it thinking it might break Hamtaro's feelings and he would probably say something about how she was only thinking about herself so all she could say was "nothing"

"Okay are you sure" Hamtaro said, as he got closer to Bijou, which caused her blush to go an even deeper red

"Yes I'm sure" Bijou hated lying to Hamtaro but she didn't want Hamtaro to be mad at her.

"Well if your sure do you want to come over to my house today Oxnard, Pashmina, Sandy, Maxwell, Panda and Sparkle are coming over as well" Hamtaro said as he got off of Bijou's desk.

"You..u….r house" Bijou couldn't stop herself from stuttering.

"Ya if you're not busy or anything"

"No I'm not… wait did you say Sparkle" all of Bijou's happiness just disappeared as she heard that name.

"Ya it was Pashmina's idea" Hamtaro said as he started picking up his stuff.

"Sure I will come over" Bijou said as she too picked up her stuff. "Remind me to thank Pashmina when I see her" Bijou whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something"?

"Nope nothing Hamtaro, let's go," Bijou said as she grabbed Hamtaro's arm and nearly pulled him out of the classroom.

On the walk to Hamtaro's house

"So that's why I'm never allowed back into Sunset Grill on Tuesday's all you can eat buffet ever" Oxnard finished his story as everybody started laughing.

It had been a great walk to Hamtaro's so far Sparkle hadn't grabbed Hamtaro at all and was just walking behind Hamtaro as Bijou was making conversation with Hamtaro and Oxnard was in front of all of them while Pashmina was next to Hamtaro's other side and Sandy and Maxwell where in a deep conversation behind Sparkle.

"So Hamtaro are you sure that we are allowed over at your house won't your parents mind"? Bijou asked Hamtaro who was looking up at the sky

"Ya it's okay but I don't live with my parents they aren't with me so I live with my mom's grandparents" Hamtaro said with a smile but Bijou noticed that Hamtaro had sadness in his voice and was looking at his arm which Bijou still didn't know what was under the bandages so she decided to ask Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro why do you wrap your left arm in bandages all the time"

The quietness should have been a sign to Bijou but she just thought Hamtaro was in deep thought since he stopped walking and was looking at the ground causing everybody to stop and look at Hamtaro.

"Bijou there are some things that people aren't supposed to know about and this is one of them," Hamtaro said as he looked at his left arm and put his right hand on it.

"Oh" Bijou knew she was being nosy but what she didn't know was that she was going to figure out what was under there soon.

At Hamtaro's house

"So this is my house" Hamtaro said as he opened up the door letting the rest of them in.

Sandy, Maxwell, Pashmina and Bijou where not expecting Hamtaro's house to be so nice but it was like one of those houses you always say you want live in but never have enough money to afford one.

"Wow you have such a nice house," Pashmina said as she walked into the living room looking at the pictures in the cabinet. "Hamtaro are these your grandparents they look like such nice people"

"Ya they are do you guys want anything to drink" Hamtaro said from the kitchen while the rest of them looked around the living room.

"Pop please" all of them, said at the same time.

"Okay 7 seven pops coming up, can some one give me a hand hear"

"I will Hamtaro" Sparkle said as she ran into the kitchen before Bijou even had the chance to answer him.

"Thanks Sparkle" Hamtaro said as he came into the room followed by Sparkle holding some Pepsi.

"Anything for you Hamtaro" Sparkle said as she gave Bijou a look and handed her, her pop.

"Hey Hamtaro how come there are no pictures of you" Oxnard said as he looked around the cabinet.

"Oh… they are still in some boxes" Hamtaro said as he handed Oxnard and Pashmina there drinks but everyone noticed that Hamtaro's voice had sadness in it just like on the walk home but it disappeared as soon as he said "Okay let's go up to my room"

If everybody thought Hamtaro's house was nice they had not seen his room which was the size of about 3 rooms put together and had an Xbox, PS3, Wii, a couch, a big screen TV and a bed that was a king size.

"Hamtaro this is amazing why is it so big" Oxnard asked as his eyes lit up as he looked around the room.

"Oh well my grandparents live downstairs so the walls of the three rooms where torn down for me" Hamtaro said as he started up his Xbox while Maxwell walked over to a big bookcase

"Hamtaro are all of these books yours" Maxwell said as he put his hands across the rows of books.

"Ya they used to belong to my dad but he left them with me when he left" Hamtaro said as he walked up to the bookcase next to Maxwell and said "you can barrow any of them if you want to Maxwell I don't read much and I already almost finished them all"

"Thanks Hamtaro" Maxwell said as he pick a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch while Sandy started looking at Hamtaro's shelf full of trophies. "Wow Hamtaro I didn't know you played all of these sports"

"Oh Ya I used to play a lot of them but I moved a lot so I could only play one tournament at a time" Hamtaro said as he rang his fingers across the glass case then turned towards them and said "So who wants to play call of duty, my treat"

"I do" Panda, Sandy and Oxnard said as they picked up they controllers and started playing.

5 Hours later

Everyone decided that it was time to go home since it was around 9 and they still had school tomorrow and since Hamtaro's grandparents weren't back yet Hamtaro decided to walk them back home.

"See ya Panda" Hamtaro Bijou, Sparkle, Oxnard and Pashmina said as they walked away from Panda's home and started walking to Pashmina's house.

"So where do you live Pashmina" Hamtaro asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh just down the street"

Bijou and Sparkle had been fighting over who got to walk next to Hamtaro when Bijou noticed that there was a red glow coming from down the street.

"Hey what's that?" Sparkle said as she pointed to the source of the red glow

"I don't know but it seems to be close to my house" Pashmina said when she noticed that there was a fire truck passing them and she started thinking the worse "what if there is a fire by my house"

"Relax Pashmina where do you live" Oxnard said as he tried to talk to her.

"Just down the street, you have to take a left". As Pashmina said this the fire truck turned left.

"No" Pashmina whispered before breaking into a run chasing after the truck.

"Come on guys" Bijou said as she chased after Pashmina

As the rest of the group caught up to Pashmina they noticed that she was on her knees crying

"Pashmina what's wrong" Hamtaro said but he didn't need her to tell him cause as he looked up he saw an apartment building on fire with a dozen fire men trying to put out the fire

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pashmina cried out "My little sister is still in there you have to help her"

Bijou ran up to the nearest fireman and said "You need to go in there there's a little girl still in there"

"I'm sorry but that building is too much in flames we can't get in there and it could collapse any second"

"No" Pashmina said as she continued to cry

"We have to do something" Oxnard said as he started looking around but couldn't find anything.

"What can we do?" Sparkle said as she was trying to comfort Pashmina.

As Oxnard looked around for something he noticed that someone had broke into a run and was heading for the apartment building.

"Somebody stop him" one of the firemen said but it was too late as the person had entered the building as was long gone.

"Who was that?" Oxnard asked as he looked over to the group but noticed something.

"Hey guys where's Hamtaro" Oxnard asked as he looked around them again.

"I don't know he was just here a minute ago" Sparkle said as she looked around as well

"Guys that was Hamtaro!" Bijou said as she started running towards the apartment but was stopped by a Fireman.

"Let me go that was my friend that just rang in there" Bijou was screaming as she tried to remove herself from the fireman's clutch but he was too strong.

"I'm sorry we can't let anyone in there"

"HAMTARO!" Bijou screamed.

Hamtaro's POV

Hamtaro didn't know why he just rang into the building maybe it was he cared for his friends and he didn't like to see them hurt or maybe it was because he didn't want Pashmina to go through the same things Hamtaro went through in his childhood but whatever it was he was already to far to go back.

"God these flames are hot" Hamtaro said as he was running up the stairs trying to find Pashmina's sister but he didn't even know if she was alive but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head.

"If anyone can hear me say something back" Hamtaro screamed as he tried to listen but couldn't hear anything over the roars of the flames but he didn't want to give up so he kept looking until a piece of wood on fire fell right in front of him causing him to dodge it but it also caused his vest to catch on fire.

"Ouch" Hamtaro said as he took off his vest and threw it on the ground. "Great there goes my favorite vest," he said as he continued walking up the stairs until he hit the top floor (20th floor).

"If anyone's here they should be on this floor" Hamtaro said as he heard a small sound which sounded like crying.

"Hey if there's anyone there don't move I'll be right there!" he said as he started walking towards the source of the sound until he reached a door that was locked.

"Hey can you hear me" no sound came from the other side except for some crying "I'll be right there" Hamtaro said as he kicked the door down with his foot only to see 2 kids sitting in the corner crying as the flames got closer.

"Are you Pashmina's sister" Hamtaro said to the girl that had long brown hair and was wearing a yellow dress with a sunflower seed on it

"Yes I'm Penelope, I want my sister" Penelope said in between sobs as the boy with short brown hair and was wearing a green cap (Cappy) was hugging her while he cried as well.

"Don't worry I'm a friend of your sister" Hamtaro said as he held out his hand to them and said "come on where leaving"

As Cappy and Penelope grabbed Hamtaro's hand he heard a sound that sounded like something breaking.

"Great what now" He said as he picked up both kids and rang towards the stairs only to find out that the sound he heard was the stairs breaking and that he would never be able to make the jump with the kids.

"Great what are we going to do know" Hamtaro said as he looked around the place trying to find a way out but all he could find was a window and a elevator which he knew he wasn't supposed to use during a fire.

"I can't jump out a window with 2 kids" he said but stopped when the ground started shaking around him and the kids started screaming, "Where not going to make it!"

"Oh yes we are" Hamtaro said as he started running towards the window and covered both kids with his hands and jumped through.

With Bijou's group

Bijou was still trying to remove herself from the fireman but he wasn't letting go.

"Please let me go my friends in there" Bijou said in between sobs

"Sorry but still are not going in…" the fireman said but was cut off by shaking, which was coming from the building.

"It's not holding anymore," another fireman said as a cracking sound came from the building as well.

"NOOOOO!" Pashmina screamed as she got up and ran towards the house but another fireman grabbed her as well.

"Let me go!" she screamed

"No" the fireman said as a shattering sound came from nowhere

"What was that?" a fireman said

"Look up there" another fireman said as he pointed towards an object that came flying out of the window. This caused Bijou and Pashmina to stop struggling and look up.

"It's Hamtaro" Oxnard shouted "and it looks like he's holding on to something"

"Someone get the jump net" the fireman holding Bijou screamed

"Yes sir" all of the fireman said

"Everybody ready" the fireman in charge yelled

"Ready" they all said

"Here they come"

As Hamtaro, Cappy, and Penelope fell towards the ground the where caught in the jump net by the fireman, but the fall was too high up and as Hamtaro hit the jump net it ripped causing the impact to lessen but Hamtaro had to protect Penelope and Cappy so he shifted his body so they wouldn't get hurt but the impact was too great and Hamtaro's shoulder got the full impact causing him to scream out in pain.

"Hamtaro!" Bijou, Oxnard, Pashmina, and Sparkle shouted as soon as they heard Hamtaro's scream, "are you okay"

"Ya I think I am" Hamtaro said as he got up grabbing on to his shoulder and let go of Penelope who rang towards Pashmina yelling "Pashmina!"

""Penelope I'm so glad your okay" Pashmina said as she hugged her sister

"I'm okay its thanks to that man," Penelope said as she pointed towards Hamtaro

"Thank you Hamtaro" she said as she rang up to Hamtaro and hugged him causing both Bijou and Sparkle to be fuming mad

"Its okay Pashmina anything for a friend" Hamtaro said as he hugged her back but quickly let go of her when he felt pain spreading through his arm "ouch"

"Are you okay Hamtaro" Sparkle said as she rang up to Hamtaro

"Yes I'm okay I just need a doctor to look at it" as soon as he said it a ambulance came around the corner and some paramedics came out and rang to the fireman and said "does anyone need medical attention"

"Yes our friend over her does" Bijou said as she pointed towards Hamtaro

"Okay let me see what the problem is" He said as he lifted up Hamtaro's arm causing Hamtaro to wince in pain "Oh this is fine the problem is you dislocated your shoulder I can fix it in a second are you ready" the paramedic said as he grabbed Hamtaro's arm

"Okay just say when you're going to do it…..Ouch!" Hamtaro screamed as the paramedic pulled Hamtaro's arm back into place.

"There that should do it but I also recommend that you visit the hospital to make sure your okay other than that you and the 2 kids are fine" the paramedic said as he walked away.

"By the way Pashmina whose kid is that" Oxnard pointed to the kid with the green cap

"Oh that's Boss's brother Cappy and by the way you should head back home okay Cappy you know your brother doesn't like it when you're here"

"Okay bye Penelope, Pashmina and her friends" Cappy said as he started running down the street.

"Bye Cappy" Penelope yelled

"Well I glad that's over" Oxnard said as he watched the fireman put out the rest of the fire.

Yes everything looked like it was going to be okay.

That all changed when the paramedic came back and said "By the way boy I think you should let us look at that arm of your it doesn't look okay" as he pointed to Hamtaro's arm which Bijou, Sparkle, Pashmina and Penelope screamed when they say it and Oxnard said "Hamtaro is that from you-know-who" (No not lord Voldemort, it will be revealed soon)

Hamtaro didn't know what they where talking about but when he looked down he figured it out what was going on. When Hamtaro was in the building his arm's bandages must of caught on fire and burned off cause when Hamtaro looked down he noticed that his arm was in full view to everyone which was the last thing he wanted them to see.

His arm was covered in bruises and cuts all over it up to the elbow.

"Hamtaro what happened" Bijou said as she tried walking up to Hamtaro but when she got close Hamtaro backed away.

"Hamtaro what's wrong" Bijou tried to take another step towards him but Hamtaro backed away even farther

"I'm sorry everyone I didn't want you to see this" Hamtaro said as he turned the other way

"Please Hamtaro we just want to know" Bijou said as she walked up to Hamtaro and put her hand on his shoulder causing Hamtaro to shake it off

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONG!" Hamtaro screamed as he broke into a rung down the street"

"Hamtaro wait!" Pashmina tried to chase after Hamtaro but Oxnard blocked her path

"Oxnard let me talk to him" Pashmina tried to move but Oxnard blocked her

"No leave him along he needs some time along" Oxnard said as he looked towards the ground which Pashmina, Bijou and Sparkle all noticed

"Oxnard what's with Hamtaro's arm" Sparkle said as there was worry in her voice

"Please we just want to know" Bijou said as she was on the verge of tears

"Okay but I think we should all go to my house before we talk about this" Oxnard said as he started walking towards his house

"Why?" Pashmina said as she followed Oxnard

"Because Hamtaro's arm is the reason why I haven't seen him since I was 2"

Chapter 5: Closed

Well another chapter is done and so many questions need to be answered like is Hamtaro going to be okay, Why is his arm covered in bruises and cuts and how does this all have to do with Hamtaro not living here since he was 2.


	6. The Truth Sometimes Hurts

Chapter 6: The Truth Sometimes Hurts

"Come on Oxnard why won't you tell us right now" Pashmina was right behind Oxnard on her phone typing something when she said this

"Cause I told you this is something big and we should have the whole gang here when I tell"

"But why do I have to keep texting all of the gang to meet us at your house" Pashmina was too busy texting that she didn't notice that she bumped in to someone "Oh sorry"

"Watch where you're going!" the figure yelled at the group before turning around and walked away mumbling something to himself that none of them heard, when Pashmina thought she saw a speck of orange before he turned the corner

"Gosh rude much" Oxnard yelled at him but he was too far-gone for him to have heard them. "Let's get to my house before the others"

As the group continued to walk in silence Oxnard turned his head to see the rest them and noticed that each of them where thinking of something since they left Pashmina's house.

Bijou and Sparkle where wondering where Hamtaro had run of to and what was wrong with Hamtaro's arm.

Pashmina was also worried about Hamtaro but she was also worried about what her and Penelope would be staying since their last place had been burned to a crisp

Penelope was wondering about the nice person who had rescued her and Cappy and why Pashmina kept blushing whenever he was mentioned.

"Here we are" Oxnard's voice had broken them all out of their thoughts as they came upon a big white house. "Home sweet home" he said as he opened the door letting them all in.

"Wow nice house Oxnard" Bijou said for the first time since they left Pashmina's house

"Thanks, make your self's at home while we wait, and Pashmina"

"Yes Oxnard"

"Why don't you take Penelope to the bathroom and give her a bath and I'll wash her clothes while we wait for the rest of the gang"

"Thanks Oxnard, come on Penelope" Pashmina grabbed Penelope's hand and lead her to the bathroom.

"You think she'll be okay, I mean she's been living on her own with just Penelope for sometime now and she doesn't have any relatives that will help her and without her house she doesn't have anywhere to live now" Bijou said to Oxnard as she watch Pashmina and Penelope walk into the bathroom.

"We'll have to find something to do for her"

In The Bathroom

"Splish, splash I'm having fun in the tub" Penelope sang as she took her bath while Pashmina watched her.

"Hurry up Penelope we have to talk to the group okay" Pashmina said as she grabbed on to her pink scarf as tears fell down her checks

"Pashy are you okay your crying" Pashmina could tell that Penelope was worried about her sister but she didn't want her to worry as well so she just said "Sorry Penelope everything's fine just had something in my eye's" as she wiped her eyes

"Okay then can you help me wash my hair Pashy?"

"Sure" Pashmina said as she moved to the tub to help her sister

In the living room

"Okay is everyone here now?" Oxnard said as he looked around the room at the group

"Yup they all said"

"Wait why is Sparkle here anyway I though she wasn't part of the group" Bijou said as she pointed at Sparkle receiving an angry glare from her

"Well since Sparkle saw what happened a couple of hours ago and she's friends with Hamtaro" This received a couple of sad faces to appear on some of their faces. "I think I would be a good idea to let her in the group if she wants to"

"Yes please" Sparkle said as she gave a smile to Bijou

"Okay then since that's taken care of I think we should get down to business"

"Wait where's Pashmina" Sandy said as she looked around the room searching for any signs of a pink scarf.

"Where right here" Pashmina said as she came down the stairs followed by Penelope in a clean suit of clothes. "Penelope why don't you go watch some cartoons while the adults have a talk"

"Okay Pashmina" Penelope said as she ran into the other room to watch TV.

"Since half of you guys where not there at the time of the accident allow me to quickly explain. When we dropped everyone off we noticed that there was a red glow around Pashmina's house and when we got there we found out her house was on fire" this received gasps from everyone in the group. "Also Penelope and Cappy where in the house at the time and if it wasn't for Hamtaro running into the building I'm sure that they would have been dead".

Everyone turned to Pashmina to see that she was crying but before anyone could say anything to her Bijou was already next to her hugging her while say "It's okay Pashmina"

"There's more. After Hamtaro saved them the bandages around his arm where burned off revealing that his whole arm was covered in bruises and scars but before we could talk to him he rang off and we don't know where he is, and that's where we are now" Oxnard finished as he sat down on the couch next to Dexter and Howdy who where in another fight over who got to comfort Pashmina next, but no one paid any attention to them.

"So what now" Maxwell asked as he looked at Oxnard

"Well I think it would be a good idea to tell you guys about Hamtaro's arm and why none of us have seen him since we where kids"

"Okay please tell us Oxnard" Sparkle said as she was sitting on the ground looking at Oxnard.

"Okay but to better explain I think it would be a good idea to go back to the first time me and Pashmina met Hamtaro, 14 years ago.

14 Years ago at the park

Wait up Hamtaro I'm not as fast as you are you know" A 2 year old Oxnard is seen chasing after a 2 year old Hamtaro who is running with a soccer ball

"Come on Oxy if your that fast you'll never catch up to me" Hamtaro said as he shot the ball in between 2 trees that where the 'imaginary' net. "Goal!" Hamtaro cheers as he is jumping around the field when he suddenly stops.

"What's wrong Hamtaro" Oxnard comes up to Hamtaro breathing heavily

"There's a girl over there" Hamtaro says as he points over to a little girl sitting under a tree.

"Ya so"

"She's crying" and as Oxnard looked closer he noticed that Hamtaro was right the little girl was indeed crying but when he turned back to Hamtaro he noticed that he was walking to the girl

"Wait Hamtaro what if she has cooties"

"Relax Oxy I'm to cool to get cooties anyway" Hamtaro said as he put his hands behind his head and continued to walk to the girl.

"Hey is everything okay" Hamtaro asks as he bends down to be eye level with the girl

"No it's not okay," The girl says in between sobs.

"Well what's wrong" Hamtaro sits down next to the girl

"My mom made me get a haircut and now everyone says I look like a guy" The girl continues to cry into her arms when she stops as she notices that Hamtaro puts his hand on top of her head and smiles at her

"It's not that bad of a hair cut but it would look better longer, but you can't cry over what other people say about you so just got to show them who's the boss"

"Thanks" The girl looks away from Hamtaro to as not to let her see her blushing. "But that's only what you think, what if other people aren't like you and make fun of me"

"Well then we need to do something about that, here" The girl looks up to notice that the boy is holding a pink scarf in his hand. "You can have this my grandma gave it to me, it will drive the attention away form the haircut and well pink isn't exactly my color"

The girl takes the scarf and puts it around her neck. "Thank you"

"No problem, it looks good on you anyway," the boy says which receives a blush from the girl "My names Hamtaro" he says as he hold out his hand

"Mines Pashmina" Pashmina says as she holds out her hand and shakes Hamtaro

"And that's Oxnard over there" to which he points at the boy who is busy playing with the soccer ball alone. "You want to play soccer with us, we won't bite".

"Sure"

"Okay but first one to Oxnard is the coolest one, ready, go" Hamtaro is almost halfway there

"Hey no fair" Pashmina is right behind him but this time she's smiling

Back to present

"And that's how Pashmina and me became friends with Hamtaro, we would play almost everyday and hangout a lot" Oxnard sits back down on the couch to catch his breath.

"But wait" Maxwell stands up "That doesn't explain how Hamtaro's arm changed or why you guys never say him again".

"I was just getting to that Maxwell". Oxnard stands back up. "Now after that day we hung out a lot just me Hamtaro and Pashmina, but after a couple of weeks Hamtaro started coming less and less till we only saw him once every 2 weeks and every time we saw him his arm was covered in more and more bandages till his arm was completely covered but whenever we asked him about it he would always say

"I just got into a little accident" Pashmina's voice came from the corner of the room and everyone looked at her as if no one else had seen her this whole time. "He would always have a smile on but I knew he was hurting on the inside, I even remember following him home one day to find him sitting on the curb crying. I wanted to help him but I knew he would never except it, so we had to watch him hurt himself and there was nothing we could do about it" Pashmina was again crying into her scarf.

"That's right Pashmina, we where so worried about Hamtaro that we tried to find out about Hamtaro's arm so we followed him home one day without him knowing and what we found out scarred us" Oxnard said this as he looked to the ground and the group could see that he was trying to hold in tears.

"It's okay Oxnard it couldn't have been that bad could it". Sandy says as she grabs Oxnard's hand.

"You think that don't you, it's the same thing we though before we followed him but what we say scarred us".

13 years ago

"Oxnard I don't think this is a good idea what if he finds out we did this" Pashmina in a winter coat holding a flashlight says to Oxnard who is trying to look through the window.

"Relax Pashmina if we find out what's wrong with Hamtaro we might be able to help him, you do want to help him don't you" Oxnard looks away from the window to Pashmina

"W..e…ell yes I do" Pashmina covers her face to hide the blushing.

"Then we have to watch and see what happens…." Oxnard never finished speaking

"What's wrong"?

"Shhhh I hear someone coming".

(Warning this scene is extremely violent so if you want to skip then go to the next Back to the Present line) Oxnard looks into the window to see a tall man with orange hair pulling Hamtaro across the room by his orange and white hair yelling at him.

"Where the hell where you today you little abomination!" The man continues yelling at Hamtaro as he tries to pull free from the grip of the big man.

"Owww Daddy you're hurting me please let go" Hamtaro is in tears as the man stops pulling Hamtaro and looks at him.

"You want me to let go of you?" Hamtaro nods at the man's question. "Then here!" the man throws Hamtaro into the wall where he falls into a lump not moving. "Get up you piece of wasted flesh" the man kicks Hamtaro in the stomach causing Hamtaro to scream in pain as he coughs up blood. "You are so weak I can't believe you are my son.

'I'm sorry daddy" Hamtaro says as he is crying.

"Ohh your sorry aren't you" Hamtaro nods at the man again. "Well to bad, sorry just doesn't count with me. Now get up and tell me where you were. You where probably with that fatty kid Noxard and the ugly girl Sashhina"

Hamtaro jumps up and yells, "Oxnard is not fat he's caring and friendly and Pashmina is not ugly, she's pretty and fun to be wit…." Hamtaro didn't finish as the man slaps him across the face sending him flying back into the wall again.

"I don't care who they are you are supposed to be studying to become a son I can respect, not playing your little 'soccer' games with your dumb friends" The man goes into a different room and comes back with a knife and a cut lemon. "And until you learn your lesson I'm just going to have to teach you the proper way to learn. Now take off the bandages". The man says, as he gets closer to Hamtaro.

"No daddy, please don't it hurts too much" Hamtaro says as he tries to crawl away from the man but ends up in a corner as the man gets closer to him.

"I said take them off now or I will hurt those 'friends' of yours" the man says as he bends down so he's eye level with Hamtaro.

"O…ka….kay" Hamtaro goes to removes the bandages revealing an arm covered in bruises and cuts

"Wow they look like they gotten better haven't they" Hamtaro nods but stops and screams out in pain as the man puts the knife up to one of the healed cuts and blood starts dripping down his arm.

"Ow that hurts daddy, please stop please" Hamtaro is crying in pain as the man grabs him by his hair and pushes the knife deeper into the cut causing more blood to come out, before he removes the knife from his arm and places the cut lemon against the bleeding cut causing Hamtaro's screams to become even worse as the man puts more pressure against the cuts casing the screams to become worse until the man eventually the man removes the lemon,

"There now do you promise to stay away from these 'friends' of yours" he said as he backed away from Hamtaro to clean the blade

"….." Hamtaro just laid there sobbing

'I said do you promise to stay away from those friends of yours, or do I have to teach you a lesson again!" the man screamed as he got closer to Hamtaro with the knife.

"Yes, yes I promise I will" Hamtaro says between sobs as he grabs on his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Good, now I'm going to bed and when I wake up I better see you in you're room studding. Good night" the man said as he left the room turning off the light leaving the only sound of a small Hamtaro crying in the corner in a puddle of blood.

Back to the present (Okay you can continue reading now)

As Oxnard finished his story he looked around the room to see that everyone was crying into their sleeves.

"Wow I can't believe that happened to Hamtaro he always seemed so peaceful" Sparkle said as she was crying into a tissue.

"Ya who though there where some people like that out in this world" Panda, who too was crying into his sleeve.

"It's just horrible" Sandy was crying into a tissue as well when she looked at Pashmina who looked as if she was about to faint. "Pashmina are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, when me and Oxnard saw what happened we didn't do nothing, we where to scared to do anything, if we did something we could have saved Hamtaro but no we where too scared. I couldn't save the person who showed me what it means to be myself. Everyday when I put on this scarf it always reminds me what happened and how weak I am". Pashmina cried into her scarf as the others watched her.

"Pashmina it's okay Hamtaro doesn't hate you he still is your friend" Oxnard got up and walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off

"How do you know?" She screamed at him.

"Cause I told him what we saw" this caused everyone to stop crying

"What?" Pashmian looked up at Oxnard

"I told him what we saw and he said we shouldn't have seen what we did but he was glad we didn't get involved otherwise his dad would have hurt us and Hamtaro cares about us". Oxnard moved closer to Pashmina "And he cares for you far more than you know" he whispered to her quietly so no one else heard them, leaving her face completely red as he turned and walked away from her.

"So what happened after that?" Bijou who was wondering what Oxnard said to her said to Oxnard.

"I don't know what happened after but a couple of weeks later Hamtaro and his dad moved away so we don't know what happened, but I looked up some information and from what I can gather, they moved to Florida where someone found out what his dad was doing to him and called the police on Hamtaro's dad and arresting him for child abuse leaving Hamtaro alone till he was put up for adoption where the people he calls his 'grandparents' adopted him".

"Wait you mean that his grandparents aren't his real grandparents" Dexter asked

Oxnard shook his head. "No they adopted him when he was 3 and he has been living with them ever since, and that's why he never talks about it". He sat down again to let the group suck in all the information they could.

"This is just too weird" Maxwell said to himself when he noticed that Sandy's hand was on his shoulder. "Sandy?"

"It's okay Maxwell we just have to find Hamtaro and everything will be back to it was before"

"Wait a second". Everyone turned their heads to look at Howdy. "Where was Hamtaro's mom this whole time". This caused Oxnard to lower his head again.

"Hamtaro's mom was killed when Hamtaro was 1" Gasped escaped everyone's mouth when they heard this. "From what I know, when his mom was still alive Hamtaro's dad was a real nice guy but he suddenly became really mean when Hamtaro's mom was killed and has been like that ever since then".

"How did his mom die?" Sandy asked

"Hamtaro's mom and dad worked for a really big company when they where alive but Hamtaro's mom gave up her life to save the life of the company's bosses wife since she was pregnant and their boss knew someone was trying to kill her so they asked Hamtaro's mom to go on a plane that the bosses wife was supposed to go on but after the plane took off it exploded killing Hamtaro's mom". Crash!. Everyone turned their heads to see Bijou who had dropped her glass on the floor

"Bijou are you okay" Oxnard started moving to Bijou

"Yes I'm fine Oxnard. I… need to go I'm so sorry but it's an emergency bye". Before anyone could say something Bijou was already out the door.

"What was that about" Sandy turned to the group hoping for an answer

"I don't now but someone should follow her" Oxnard looked around the room

"I'll go". Everyone turned their heads to look at Pashmina. "I already know the story so I'm fine, Oxnard can you look after Penelope for me I'll be right back".

"Okay"

"Thanks I'll be right back' and with that Pashmina was out the door.

"Okay I guess I should finish the story" Oxnard turned back to the group

"Did they ever find the killer?" Sparkle asked as she took Oxnard's spot on the couch.

"Yes after the murderer killed Hamtaro's mom he revealed on live news what he did thinking he killed the bosses wife but when he found out who he killed he was arrested for life".

"But why did Hamtaro's mom take the place of the bosses wife" came Dexter's voice from the other end of the room

"Because they where friends with the company's owners and they needed a pregnant woman to fool the murderer".

"But I thought you said that Hamtaro was already born by then" Sandy's said

"He was" Oxnard's voice held disappointment in it as he knew where this was coming.

"But how…." Sandy's hand covered her mouth as tears started falling down her face. "No….."

Oxnard nodded his head "Yes that's right Hamtaro's mom was pregnant with Hamtaro's little sister" Everyone gasped as it sunk in.

"This is horrible" Sparkle said as she got up. "What are we going to do now" She said as she turned towards Oxnard"

"There's nothing we can do right now, it's raining" Oxnard pointed to the window where everyone saw that it was pouring outside. "Our best bet would be to all sleep here tonight and look for Hamtaro tomorrow".

Even thought everyone hated the idea they had to agree that it was dark now and with the rain it would be hard to find Hamtaro, and with 2 members missing it would be even harder.

"Okay so is everyone okay with the plan" everyone nodded at the idea. "Good now I think it would be a good idea to call your parent's and tell them where you are while I get pillows and blankets be right back".

With Pashmina and Bijou

"Bijou wait" Pashmina runs after bijou trying to catch up to her, when all of a sudden Bijou turns a corner running into an alleyway. "Good that's a dead end she has nowhere to go". As Pashmina turned the corner she noticed that Bijou was in the corner crying. "Bijou?"

"Stay away from me Pashmina" Bijou screams causing Pashmina to slow her walk almost to a stop.

"What's a matter Bijou, why did you run out all of a sudden?".

'You would never understand Pashmina"

"It's okay it couldn't of be that bad"

"It is" Bijou screams as more tears fall down her cheek

"What is it Bijou" Pashmina is now right in front of Bijou.

"I did a bad thing"

"What could it have been" Pashmina puts her hand on Bijou shoulders.

"I'M THE REASON HAMTARO'S LIFE WAS SO HORRIBLE" the scream caused Pashmina to let go of Bijou's shoulders

"What do you mean how could it have been your fault"

"Hamtaro's parents worked for my parent's company" Bijou stopped to look at Pashmina to notice that her face was now shocked.

'You mean" the words came out slowly and almost to a mumble.

"Yes Hamtaro's mom gave up her life to protect me and that caused Hamtaro's dad to abuse him. He probably hates me now."

"Bijou listen" Pashmina's voice was still low but it came out a little stronger.

"NO HE PROBABLY WOULD HATE MY GUTS IF HE KNEW WHAT HAPPENED I CAN NEVER FACE HIM AGAI…" Bijou was cut off as Pashmina's hand went across her face causing a loud slap to be heard and leaving a red mark on her face.

"Pashmina" Bijou looked up at Pashmina to see her crying, next thing she knew Pashmina was hugging Bijou

"It's okay Bijou, Hamtaro would never hate you, it's not in him to be, even if he wanted to he could never do it, he's too nice to do that, he forgave me so he will definitely forgive you, all you have to do is say your sorry". Bijou looked up at Pashmina.

"Thanks Pashmina"

"No problem Bijou, we should probably head back now okay"

"Okay let's go" Bijou and Pashmina where about to go but when they turned around they noticed that there was a man standing in front of the only exit of the ally way.

"Can we help you" Bijou asked

"…." The only sound was the sound of breathing coming from the man.

"Wait a second I remember you you're the man I ran into a while ago what do you want"

"Ribon" the man's voice sounded rough.

With Oxnard and the group

"Okay so has everyone called their parents" Oxnard looked around the room at each member

"Yes stop asking Oxnard where waiting for Pashmina and Bijou to return". Sandy was looking out the window as she said this.

"Okay calm down Sandy" Oxnard said

**Ring Ring**

"Oh that's my phone it's probably Pashmina let me go get it" Oxnard rang into the other room and picks up the phone "Hello this is Oxnard talking"

"He's here" the voice on the other end caused Oxnard to drop the phone.

"Oxnard what's wrong" everyone looked into the room to see Oxnard searching for the phone.

As Oxnard picked up the phone he started talking into it. "Hamtaro, Hamtaro what's the matter?". The name caused everyone to circle around the phone.

'He's here and he's looking for someone" Hamtaro's voice almost sounded scared but sad at the same time as if looking back at a horrible memory.

With Pashmina and Bijou

"What did you say" Bijou and Pashmina where backing away from the man as he got closer to them.

"Ribon, I want Bijou Ribon" the man was getting closer to them.

"What do you want with me" Bijou and Pashmina where scared now as the man stopped right in front of them

"I want my revenge" the man removed his hat revealing a head full of orange hair "I want my revenge for what you did to my wife!"

Chapter 6 Closed

Well there's chapter 6 done now and boy was it long. Sorry for not updating lately been busy wife family matters. This chapter took me a while to do so I hope it's good and don't worry chapter 7 will be good promise.

P.S. a couple of changes have been done to the story as you probably noticed I showed a little of romance between Pashmina and Hamtaro so that might be a clue. I've also decided to change some of the couples I'm going to remove the Hamtaro-Bijou, and Pashmina-Stan relationships in the story to do something better farther in the story so just wait and see but don't worry the other relationships will stay so no problem there.

Until next time, happy reading


	7. Family is The Most Important Thing To Me

Chapter 7: Family is The Most Important Thing to Me

"What do you want with me" Bijou and Pashmina where stuck in a corner as the figure which was Hamtaro's dad moved towards them with an evil look in his eyes.

"Like I said before I just want my revenge on the Ribon Family after what they did to me that's all" The figure reached into his pocket pulling out a knife. "And I will do anything to get my revenge" he said as he was only a few feet away

"What are you going to do" Bijou was trying to keep herself strong but her efforts where futile as the figure started to lick the blade.

"I'm just going to do the same thing your family did to my family. Take away its most prize possession, which would be you Mrs. Ribon" The figure was getting closer when he stopped as his eyes moved from Bijou to Pashmina. "What do we have here a real cutie". The figure started walking to Pashmina till he spotted her scarf. "Wait a second I know that scarf, it belongs to one of my son's best friends, what was her name again". The figure asked himself this as he stroked his chin with the knife.

"Pashmina make a run for it" Bijou's question caught Pashmina off guard

"What about you"

"Run for it and I will keep him occupied while you get help"

"Oh yes I remember now" Bijou and Pashmina looked over to the figure again "Her name was Pashmina, my son used to talk about her all the time, about how cool she was and how she was sooooo pretty. So you're that Pashmina, well this changes everything now" Pashmina could see the look in his eyes. The eyes of a demon

"What do you mean" Pashmina's body was shaking all over.

"Well you see since your friends with Mrs. Ribon over there" The figure pointed to Bijou. "I know you will tell the police what is going to happen here so I'm afraid that I can't let you leave here alive" The words made Pashmina shake all over. "Oh but don't worry yourself after I kill Mrs. Ribon I will give you the best gift ever. You see I have been in prison for 14 years and in prison there are some things you can't get, so I need some thing from you that only you can give me"

Pashmina was shaking so bad as the though came into her head "You mean…"

"Yes Pashmina I need your body, you're a virgin I'm guessing" The figure started to move closer to Pashmina and Bijou. "Oh it's been such a long time since I had sex and your body looks so good right about now, so I will give you the gift of sex before you die. At least when you die you won't be a virgin anymore".

"You can't." Tears where coming down from her face, as the figure was only a couple of more steps away from them.

"Oh and why is that, where you saving your virginity for someone special like, say my son" The question caught both Bijou and Pashmina off guard as Bijou could see that there was a red tint around Pashmina's cheeks.

Meanwhile 

The Ham-Ham falls graveyard was no place where people could be found, not even animals disrupted this place. It was mostly just there to remind people that people still die. This graveyard held many people who where either forgotten by there family or by people who just didn't care about them anymore. The rain was falling as a figure walked up to a stone covered in moss; his face was hidden by a hood which was attached to a yellow raincoat. The figure was looking down at a gravestone whose name was covered up by moss from not being taken care of it as well as flowers, which had already withered away and had not been replaced. The figure continued looking at the gravestone as he started removing the moss that was covering up the name revealing the stone whose words where still there as if there where just written yesterday.

Here lies Yoko Haruna.

Loving wife, mother and good friend

While her body rests here, her spirit still lives in the hearts of her loved ones

March 31 1968 - July 28 1994

"Family is the most important thing to me"

The figure got up and placed some flowers on the gravestone to show that someone still cared about her. As he looked at the grave, the figure showed no emotions as he turned away from the grave before picking up a long package wrapped in parchment and took one more look at the resting place of the most important person to him before breaking into a run getting farther away from the grave until all that was heard was the rain pouring down. But the rain did not touch the flowers as if someone was protecting them.

Back with Bijou and Pashmina

"Well this makes this even better, won't my son be so sad when he finds out that I raped and killed probably the only girl that ever liked him, it probably will make him cry and I would love to see that". The figure said as he got closer.

"Don't you care about your family at all" Bijou's question made the figure stop in his tracks.

"Family…..Family…..FAMILY!, you think I care about that right now. My wife was murdered by your family and I tortured my own son almost into insanity, you think I give a damn about what happens to me right now, I don't care if I die tomorrow at least I know that I got my revenge for my wife and raped the girl that likes my son that's all that matters to me is my revenge" The figure was leaning backwards looking to the sky as he laughed out loud.

"What would your wife say" Bijou's question made the man stop his laughing as he looked at Pashmina then at Bijou. The quietness was almost haunting to Bijou and Pashmina as only the sound of the wind and the rain could be heard and the occasional person could be heard walking down the street when suddenly the quietness was cut by the figure as he suddenly started yelling at the two girls.

"My wife. You know nothing about my wife. She was the most amazing person that I ever met!" Bijou and Pashmina jumped backwards as the man's shouting had scared them. "Well since you are both about to die I might as well tell you about my wife and how our life's where perfect before you came along" the man said as he pointed a finger at Bijou. "It all started 20 years ago…"

20 Years Ago

"Okay so Mr. Haruna this is your office. Now I don't want any trouble from you now okay" The figure said as he pointed his finger at the man who was Hamtaro's dad 20 years ago before laughing. "Just kidding Trevor you know I'm never that mean".

"Thanks again Ed I really glad you gave me this job I really needed with money being tight around now" Trevor said to Ed as he placed his things on his desk".

"Not a problem at all Trev you know we have been friends since high school and I need someone to take this job, it's been empty since last year".

"Well you know me, will take any job" Trevor said as both of the men laugh at each other before Trevor backed up into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry" Trevor turned around as he apologized but stopped when he saw the person he was talking to.

"Its okay" The woman who said this was very beautiful, with her waist long white hair and her beautiful body but what stuck out most about her was there was a pair of orange headphones around her neck. "Are you okay". The woman shook her hand in front of Trevor but to no anvil.

"Yoko (I know this is not her name in the show but this is what I want to name her this) this is Trevor Haruna, he is new to the company so try and be nice to him okay" Ed said as he put his arm around Trevor bringing him out of his silence.

"Hi name's Trevor" He said as he shook the girls hand try to act cool as the girl just laughed.

"Yoko" the woman said as she started to turn around. "Mr. Ribon your papers are on your desk is there anything else I can do for you".

"No that's okay you can go back to my office I'll be there in a couple of minutes" Ed said as Yoko put the headphones on her ear as she turned around and walked down the hall.

"Who's that?" Trevor said as he watched her walked down the hall before turning the corner out of his sight.

"That is Yoko she is the secretary at my office, she is kind of a tomboy but is really cute since half of the guys ask her out". Ed turned back to Trevor. "But she hasn't said yes yet" He said as he smiled at Trevor's huge grin.

"Okay I guess I should get to work then" Trevor sat down at his desk and turned on the computer.

"Okay good luck Trev and I will pick you up for lunch today, my treat okay"

"Okay E... I mean Mr. Ribon"

"Guess I will go… oh and Trevor"

"Yes Mr. Ribon" Trevor said this as his back was turned to Ed.

"I will tell you if there are any openings for the office job next to Yoko okay". Ed said as he walked away from Trevor who had the biggest grin on his face ever.

1 year later

"Hey Trevor have you heard" Jon the man in the cubicle next to Trevor said

"No, what" came the voice of Trevor from the other side of the wall

"Apparently Josie quit yesterday"

"You mean" Trevor's voice sound a little excited

"Ya the desk in Mr. Ribon's office across from Yoko is open" Jon said as he heard a thumping sound. "Trev you okay"

"Ya just hit my head off of my cabinet" Trevor said as he rubbed his head.

"Well you better hurry that is the job everyone wants" Jon said but it was too late as Trevor was already out the cubicle and down the hall to the elevator. "That Trevor"

"Come on, come on can't this thing go any faster" Trevor said as he was waiting in the elevator until a ding sound went. "Finally" as the door opened Trevor could see that there were at least 30 people waiting in the office. "Great just what I needed" he said as he walked over to Yoko's desk. "Hey Yoko"

"Oh hey Trevor what can I do for you"

"I'm here to apply for the office job," Trevor said as he pointed to the empty desk across form Yoko.

"Ya well you and the rest of the people here" Yoko pointed to the other people.

"Great" Trevor said

"Ya well at least there's something good about this".

"What's that"? Trevor said as he looked around the room

"You're here"

"I'm sorry what" Trevor turned back to Yoko as his cheeks turned red

'Nothing" Yoko who's cheeks where also red turned away from Trevor "You should go take a seat"

"Okay thanks" Trevor took a seat next to Matt another cubicle worker.

'Hey Trev you here for the job"

"Ya you too"

"No I'm just here to try and get a shot with Yoko in bed how about yo…" Matt didn't have time to finish as Mr. Ribon called him.

"Matt you can come in now" Ed called as Matt got up and entered the room leaving a very angry Trevor clenching his fists

2 Hours Later

"Okay thanks Trevor the results will be up tomorrow" Ed's voice called out as Trevor exited the room.

"Okay and thank you again Mr. Ribon" Trevor said as started walking to the elevator before he was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Trevor"

"Yes Yoko" Trevor looked at Yoko

"How did it go?" She asked as she got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"I think it was okay," Trevor said as the ding that signaled his elevator had arrived came. "Well I guess I will see you later then" Trevor said as he entered the elevator.

"Okay bye" Yoko said as the door closed leaving her alone in the office.

"Yoko" Mr. Ribon's voice came from the other end of the room where he was standing next to her desk.

"Yes Mr. Ribon" Yoko walked back to her desk.

"I have already made my decision so I would like to talk to you about it okay"

"Yes Mr. Ribon" Yoko said as her and Ed entered his office.

The Next Day

"Would all employs that applied for the desk position please report to my office" Mr. Ribon's voice came from the intercom.

"Well I guess it's time," Trevor said as he got up from his desk and started walking to the elevator.

"Good luck Trevor" Matt's voice came from the cubicle

"Thanks"

"You wanted to see me Mr. Ribon" Trevor said as he walked out of the elevator and into Ed's office, where him and Yoko where waiting for him.

"Ah Trevor so good you could make it" Ed said as he pointed to a seat which Trevor sat down at. "Now as you know the results are up and I am happy to say that you got the job"

"…" Trevor just sat there with his mouth open

"Trevor" Yoko walked in front of Trevor shaking her hand in front of his face before he said. "Huh I'm sorry what"

"I said you got the job Trevor" Ed said with a smile as Trevor got up to shake his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Ribon" Trevor said as he shacked his hand.

"No problem Trevor. You may go and pack up your things and bring them to your new desk"

"Okay, and thank you again" Trevor said as he walked out of the room and headed to the elevator.

"Thank you again for picking him" Yoko said as she started walking back to her desk.

'What are you talking about" Mr. Ribon said with a smile on his face as Yoko closed the doors.

1 Year Later

"Mr. Haruna, would you please file these noted and fax this over to Joe Jonson please?" Yoko said as she handed some papers over to Trevor who was across from her.

"Sure thing Yoko" he said as he took the papers from her. "And Yoko"

"Ya" she looked up at him

"I was won…dering if yo….u wou….ld like to go….. on a dat….e. with …..me" Trevor managed to say while his face was blushing like crazy.

"I would love to" Yoko whose face was too blushing looked away from Trevor.

"Great so I will pick you up at 5 then" Trevor said as he was practically jumping out of his chair.

5:00 pm

"Ding dong went Yoko's door bell as Trevor was standing outside in his finest suit which was a nice sweater with a nice pair of blue jeans and his hair was combed as finely as possible.

"Be there in a minute" Yoko's voice could be heard from the other end of the door before it was opened reveling Yoko in a nice white dress with her hair down to her back and her orange headphones where there as well.

"Wow" was all Trevor could say as he stared at her.

"Shall we go" she held out her hand.

"Okay" Trevor said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

One Date Later

"I had a great time Trevor" Yoko said as Trevor led her back to her house.

"So did I" He said as his face was starting to blush "You know if you ever want to do something like this just give me a ca….." Trevor was cut short as Yoko planted her lips against Trevor's.

"Is that an answer?" she said as she pulled away from Trevor leaving him with a shocked expression on his face. "I'll take that as a yes"

"I'm sorry but I didn't get that answer can I have another one" Trevor said as he pulled Yoko in for another kiss.

"Thanks for the date Trevor" Yoko said as she pulled away from him and started pulling out her keys for her house.

"No problem, goodnight Yoko" he said to as the door to her house had opened.

"Goodnight Trevor" she closed the door as Trevor started skipping down to his car.

"One Year Later (in case you lost count your 17 years from the present)

"So Trevor, Yoko what did you want to talk to use about" Ed said in the restaurant that Trevor and Yoko and invited him and his wife too.

"Well as you know me and Yoko" he looked at Yoko with a smile. "have been dating for a year and we would like to let you know that I took her out to a restaurant a couple of days ago and I asked her the big question"

"You don't mean" Mrs. Ribon the woman with the long white hair like Yoko but looked a little older than her said as her husband took a sip of wine

"Yes I asked her to marry me and she said yes" Trevor was lucky that Ed wasn't sitting across from him or the wine that he was drinking would be all over his face right now.

"Congratulation" Ed said as he got up to shake Trevor's hand while Mrs. Ribon went to Yoko to give her a hug.

"Thank you" everyone was sitting down again. "But the real thing we wanted to tell you was we wanted you to be our man of honor and Yoko's bridesmaid".

"We would love to" Both of them said.

"Great now that that's settled we should have a feast my treat" Trevor said as he raised his hand. "Waiter more wine please".

Half a year and one marriage later

"What do you think we should name it" Yoko said as she patted her stomach while her and Trevor where sitting in their new house which they had just moved into"

"Well if it's a girl I think we should name her Alice" Trevor rubbed Yoko's stomach. "And if it's a boy I don't know what we should name him"

"Me neither I was think Dane after that great comedian" Yoko pointed to the scream where they where watching a movie with Dane Cook.

"Dane, I don't know it sounds weird if you ask me. What about Jason"

"Um I don't like it that much" Yoko said as she got up before she hunched over "Ow"

"Yoko what's wrong" Trevor ran up to her side.

"My water broke"

"You mean" Trevor was getting a little scared.

"I'm having the baby," She screamed before leaning over again.

"Okay let's get to the car" He said as he led her to the car.

A couple of hours later

"Doctor how is she" Trevor ran up to the doctor as he walked out of the room where Yoko was giving birth

"Don't worry Mr. Haruna, she's fine, she's resting right now, and congratulations on the healthy baby boy" The doctor said as he left the room letting Trevor walk into the room where Yoko was laying hold a bundle.

"Hi Hunny would you like to meet your son" Yoko handed Trevor the little bundle which held a little boy with both white and orange hair. "He has your hair" She smiled at him.

"Yours to" He smiled at the baby. "Hi little guy welcome to the world I'm your dad and that lovely lady over there is your mother"

"Trevor I think I know what I want to name him now"

"What" He turned to look at his wife.

"Hamtaro" she smiled at him

"Hamtaro, I like it. Hi Hamtaro welcome to the Haruna's family".

Half a year later

"You wanted to see me Ed" Trevor said as he, Yoko and Hamtaro walked into the room

"Ah yes good to see you Trevor and who is this" Ed said as he leaned over his desk to get a good look at the boy who was hiding behind his mom's leg.

"This is Hamtaro, say hi Hamtaro" Yoko said as she moved forward and pushed Hamtaro to Ed

"Hi" The boy said before hiding behind his mom's leg again.

"What a cute boy maybe he will be good friends with my daughter" Ed said as he got up from his desk and sat down at one of the chairs.

"You have a kid," Yoko said

"Not yet but she should be hear anytime now, but I know it's a girl, and she will be the Ribon's prize and joy". Ed said with a smile.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Trevor asked as he sat down next to Ed

"Yes her name's Bijou" Ed looked over to the couple. "But that's not what I needed you hear for" Ed's voice seamed to go from cheerful to depressed

"What's the matter" Yoko picked up Hamtaro and sat down with Hamtaro on her lap who was busy playing with the headphones that where around her neck.

"It would seem that someone wants to kill my wife"

"What, that's awful" Yoko said as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Yes it is. We got a letter a couple of hours ago saying that they want my wife dead and will not stop until she's dead" Ed said as he held up a letter where Trevor could see some writing on it.

"So what do you want us to do" Trevor looked from the letter to Ed.

"It's really simple you see my wife is going on a plane in a couple of hours to a hospital and we would like Yoko to replace her on the trip to fool them while Mrs. Ribon takes a car to the hospital"

"WHAT!" Trevor screamed as he got up "I'm not letting you hurt my wife or put her in danger…" Trevor was cut as he saw that Yoko had grabbed his arm. "Yoko?"

"Honey it's okay I can handle this" Yoko smiled at Trevor as she got up "Okay I will do this, just tell me what you want me to do"

"Thank you Yoko, you don't know how much this means to me" Ed said as he shook Yoko's hand. "Meet me at the airport tomorrow" he said as Trevor, Yoko and a now sleeping Hamtaro walked out of the building.

"Yoko are you sure you know what your doing" Trevor looked over at Yoko.

"I'm sure don't worry about me" Yoko gave Trevor a smile but he could see that there was fear in her eyes.

The Next Day

"Okay are you ready Yoko" Ed said as he and her wife where waiting at the airport as the Haruna family had just arrived.

"Yes I'm sure I'm ready," Yoko said as she looked at the plane that was waiting for her to get on.

"Thank you so much Yoko" Mrs. Ribon said as she hugged Yoko.

"It's no problem at all" Yoko hugged her back.

"Okay all that's left is for you to get on a plane" Ed pointed at the plane.

"Okay just give me a second," Yoko said as she turned around to her family. "Trevor promise me you will watch over Hamtaro okay"

"I promise hunny" Trevor gave Yoko a hug before she turned to her son.

"Hamtaro"

"Yes mommy" Hamtaro looked at his mom.

"Promise you will be a good boy for daddy okay and do whatever he says okay" She cried as she looked at her son.

"I promise mommy," Hamtaro said as he held out his pinky. "Pinky swear"

"Pinky swear," She said as she grabbed Hamtaro's pinky with her pinky. "And one more favor"

"Yes" Hamtaro said as Yoko put her headphones around her son's neck. "Take care of these for me, they are a little big but you will grow into them".

"Okay I'm ready" She turned to look at Ed

"Okay we will me you at the hospital okay" Ed said as Yoko walked onto the plane as she turned around to look at them one more time before she turned around and entered the plane as the doors closed.

"Bye mommy" Hamtaro waved at the plane as it took off. "Can we go home now daddy"

"Sure son" Trevor too his son's hand and said goodbye to Ed and Mrs. Ribon before walking the other way to their car.

That Night

"She should have arrived by now, so why didn't she call me yet" Trevor said as he looked at the phone.

Ding Dong

"Who is it now" Trevor got up to answer the door where two cops where waiting for him.

"Mr. Haruna" the cop on the left said.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to say but the plane your wife was on exploded, I'm sorry" The cop said as he took in the shocked expression that was all over Trevor's face.

"No" Trevor could feel his legs giving way as he feel on his knees as the to cops left the house while Trevor just stood there.

"How could this happen" Trevor looked over to the picture of his wife and Hamtaro as a wave of anger built over him.

The Next Day

"Mr. Ribon" The voice from the intercom said.

"Yes Anna" Mr. Ribon's voice came from the other end of the room.

"Trevor Haruna is here to see you" The voice came back.

"*Sign* let him in" Ed said as the doors open revealing Trevor as he came walking in the room.

"Trevor I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Yoko" Ed said as he walked from his desk over to Trevor. "But my wife had her baby so it' all okay".

"Okay!" Trevor's voice was so loud the glass of water on Ed's desk shook. "My wife is dead and it's all okay" Trevor grabbed Ed's collar and pulled him to himself as he punched Ed across the face. "That's just a small taste of what's to come,

"Trevor you're not yourself calm down" Ed said as he tried to pull himself up.

"Ya well lets just see how you like it if you lose the most important thing to you" Trevor turned around and started to walk to the door. "Oh and one more thing" Trevor turned around where Ed could see that Trevor's eyes where not the one's that belonged to the happy Trevor, they where more like a devil's. "I quit" Trevor said as he closed the door leaving Ed there to think about what happened.

Back to the Present

After that day I promised myself that I would devote myself and I would get my revenge for what the Ribon Family did to my family. Unfortunately prison put a stop to my plans, but now" The girls could see the demon's eye's looking at them "I'm ready to get my revenge" Trevor said as he got closer to them. "Any last words"

"Yes" Bijou moved in front of Pashmina and said. "If I let you kill me will you let Pashmina go"

"Bijou" Pashmina's voice almost sounded like it didn't belong to her.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing, do we have a deal" Bijou turned to look at Trevor.

"How about I kill you and rape Pashmina there. Oh I like that idea" Trevor said as he lunged forward at the two girls who closed their eyes before the impact came.

….

Five seconds had passed and the girls had not felt any pain, thinking they where already dead the girls opened their eyes to see that Trevor's knife had been blocked and was stuck in a wooden block that belonged to a figure in a yellow raincoat.

"Who are you" Trevor said as he tried to remove his knife form the wooden block that belonged to the figure whose face was covered by the hood of the yellow raincoat.

"…" The figure said nothing but instead moved his left arm from under the raincoat to reveal an arm covered in bandages.

"So that's who you are, well this saves me the trouble of finding you" Trevor said as the figure removed his hood to reveal a head full of orange and white hair with a pair of headphones on them. "Son"

"….." Hamtaro looked at Trevor who was trying to remove the knife from Hamtaro's wooden katana, as he showed no emotions at all he said the words to the man who had haunted him for 16 years "Hello… Father"

Chapter 7: Closed

Hamtaro had just made it in time and he is not happy. What's going to happen now, will Hamtaro have the courage to fight his dad and who will win. Will Hamtaro protect the girls from the man he once called dad. Stay tuned to find out.

P.S thanks to a reviewer named Point237 (thank you) I have decided to change the name of the story to something else, I don't have a name yet so if you guys think you know a good name just put it up with your review and I will pick the best one when the new chapter comes out.

Until then happy reading.


	8. I'll Protect Them With My Life

**Chapter 8: I'll Protect Them With My Life**

"So it looks like the gangs all here," Trevor said as he looked from Pashmina to Bijou and finally at Hamtaro. "Any lasts words son"

"…" Hamtaro said nothing as he continued to look at the man who was his father with the same emotionless face that he had since he arrived here.

"So not much for not talking to your dear old dad" Trevor finally managed to remove his knife from Hamtaro's wooden katana as he took some steps back. "Well then I guess I will just have to talk to your friends Pashmina and Bijou" he said as he pointed to the girls who where cowering in fear behind Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro" Pashmina said to Hamtaro, which didn't receive a response from him. "Hamtaro" she said again as she noticed that Hamtaro was turning her head.

"Oh so you will talk to them but not me huh. Well we will just have to fix that won't we" Trevor rang up to the girls with his knife at the ready but was stopped as Hamtaro blocked him with his sword.

"Pashmina" Hamtaro said with a voice, which was so dull Pashmina, wondered if he had lost all of his emotions. "When I count to 3 please take Bijou and return to Oxnard's house, there looking for you". He said as he turned around and looked at the girls, when Pashmina noticed that his eyes looked as if they where crying. "I'll defend you guys from him, while you run"

"What are you guys talking about" Trevor said as he lifted his knife towards them.

"1" Pashmina and Bijou got ready to make a run for it. "2" Hamtaro removed the raincoat from himself. "3" He said as he threw the coat at Trevor blinding him while Bijou and Pashmina ran away from them and around the corner.

"Nice try but…. hey where are the girls" Trevor said as he looked around the alley. "You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you"

"…" Hamtaro continued to look as his father and said nothing as he waited for his father to finish yelling.

"Stop giving me that emotionless face, I hate it, I hate you and I hate your fucking friends". Trevor screamed as he ran straight to Hamtaro with his knife ready, while Hamtaro just raised his sword ready for attack.

**Meanwhile**

"Pashmina are you sure we should be leaving Hamtaro there." Bijou said as her and Pashmina turned around another corner getting farther and farther away from the 2. " I mean he has a knife and he could kill Hamtaro"

"I'm sure Hamtaro will be okay Bijou, don't forget he is really good at fighting plus he's good at Kendo and, I believe in him" Pashmina smiled at Bijou but she could see that there was fear in her eyes.

"I guess your right, if you trust him, I will trust him to" Bijou looked at Pashmina again and even she could not stop worrying for Hamtaro's safety.

**Back With Hamtaro**

"Hah…hah...hah" Trevor's breath was shorting as the fight with Hamtaro was going to long.

"How can he be so good, I should be able to beat him easily, I mean he's just a kid" Trevor though as Hamtaro just stood there waiting for him to attack

"Had enough". Hamtaro's words had caught Trevor by surprise as he looked up at his son to see that he too was breathing heavily but not as bad as Trevor.

"So he's losing his energy as well" Trevor though as Hamtaro could see the evil smile form on his face.

"What's so funny" Hamtaro said bland but only received an even bigger smile from Trevor.

"I think I know how to beat you now" Trevor stood up only to receive a confused look on Hamtaro's face.

"Really, then let's see you try" Hamtaro ran forward to his dad with his sword ready to attack. But was surprised, as Trevor had blocked his sword with his bear hands.

"How did you do that" Hamtaro's voice was scared and surprised at the same time.

"Easy. I noticed that your sword strikes are getting weaker as you switch from your right to your left hand, but when you strike you sometimes switch your hands, but you move so fast it's hard to notice which hand you switch to, so I just took a guess. This should make things easier". He said as he gave Hamtaro an evil smile.

"Well lets see if your guess was right," Hamtaro said as he jumped backwards and rang up to his dad, sword at the ready.

**At Oxnard's House**

"Man the storms getting worse. Where are they."? Sandy who was busy looking out the window keeping an eye out for Bijou or Pashmina said as Oxnard came up behind her.

"We should go look for them, but the storms getting worse"

"What should we do?" Maxwell said as he was unpacking some of the sleeping bags.

"I got it, well split up into 2 groups. One can stay here waiting for the girls to come back and the others can go out looking for them," Dexter who was busy looking for his glasses as Howdy had hid them up on a shelf said.

"That's a good idea Dexter. We will wait another half an hour and then go look for them" Oxnard stopped as he looked out the window and saw 2 figures reach his door. "Guys it's the girls, there back" Oxnard flew open the door to be greeted by Bijou and Pashmina who where breathing heavily as they were trying to say something.

"Where have you guys been?" Panda said a little furiously as they had been waiting for a couple of hours now.

"H….ta…o's….in….tro…..le" Bijou finally managed to say.

"What, I don't understand," Panda said to the 2 girls.

"I think they said something about ham" Oxnard said as he turned to the group

"You are always thinking about food Oxy" Sandy turned to Oxnard and poked his stomach. "Maybe you should try going on a diet to lose some weigh".

"I do not" Oxnard poked Sandy back.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do…" Sandy was about to fight back when.

"Hamtaro's in trouble!" Pashmina managed to yell before she started breathing heavily again.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

**Back With Hamtaro**

"Ughhhh" Hamtaro slid down the wall that he was just thrown into.

"Oh poor baby, what's a matter can't fight anymore". Trevor said as he walked to him.

Hamtaro's condition was getting worse as the fight was carrying on. The bandage around his arm came off reopening the wounds as blood continued to crawl down his arm and joined with the blood from other parts of his body. His eyesight was slowly disappearing. As he looked over to his wooden sword, which lay a few feet away from him destroyed into thousands of bits all he could thin about was if Pashmina and Bijou had made it back safely.

"So this is all my son has managed to do" Trevor says as wipes the blood off of his knife and starts getting closer.

"…" Hamtaro could not say anything as he felt that his throat was crushed

"Well well doesn't this look familiar" he looks down at his son. "You on the floor in a pool of blood just like the old times". Trevor bends down to Hamtaro's eye level. "There's just one thing missing". He says as he slowly pushes the knife into Hamtaro's shoulder causing Hamtaro to yell out in a strange sound in pain. "Your screaming" Trevor pushes the knife deeper in until all that can be seen is the handle, when he bends the knife breaking the handle off of the blade leaving it in Hamtaro's shoulder. "There that should do it" Trevor gets up and starts walking away from Hamtaro's. "Oh and one more thing, I hope you don't mind but me and that Pashmina chick are going to get real close if you know what I mean"

"…" Hamtaro said nothing as he sat in the blood.

"Good I didn't think you would" Trevor says as he walks away when he stops and turns around to see that Hamtaro has stood up and grabbed a piece of the wood that's hasn't been destroyed. "Oh what's this are you still going to fight me as you are now". Trevor says as he grabs a metal pipe on the wall and breaks it off leaving a sharp piece on the end. "I don't see why you protect them.

"Cause…there… my…family" Hamtaro manages to say as he coughs blood with each word, as he stands to face his father but Trevor can see that he is just barely keeping himself up. "And…. I…. will protect…them…with…my…life"

"Family". Trevor's eyebrow twitches. "They are not your family. I am your father and your only family member"

"Well…there… doing… a…. better…. job…. then…you" Hamtaro gives him smile as he can see that this makes his dad angry.

"I'll show you" Trevor says as he lifts up the pipe, points the sharp piece at Hamtaro and runs at him.

**Back With Oxnard**

"So basically Hamtaro's dad is back in town and is looking for Bijou for revenge for what her family did to his family and Hamtaro is fighting him now" Oxnard says as the 2 girls shake their heads to confirm what they had just said.

"This can't be happening" Sparkle says as she looks back from the girls to the group. "They have to be lying, his dad can't be back"

"No, they're telling the truth" Everyone turned their eyes towards Penelope who had just gotten out of bed. "I can tell" This makes the group ponder as to what to do.

"Should we leave Hamtaro on his own, he can probably take care of a man that's been in prison for a couple of years" Maxwell pointed out to the group.

"No he can't" everyone turned their heads towards Pashmina.

"How can you tell?" Oxnard asked

"When he looked at me before we left there was fear in his eyes. He won't be able to fight his dad, he won't even be able to hurt him"

"What do we do then?" Dexter, who had just found his glasses asked.

"Well isn't it obvious". Everyone turned to look at Oxnard. "We go back to Hamtaro, and some of us can stay here in case he comes back". Everyone nods their heads in agreement. "Okay so who goes and who stays"

"I'll go" Sandy, Maxwell, Sparkle, Bijou and Pashmina all said.

"And of course I'll go" Oxnard says as he grabs his jacket.

"Please bring Hamtaro back" Penelope says to Oxnard. "He means a lot to my sister" She whispers into Oxnard's ear so that only he can hear.

"I promise". He whispers back to her. "Everybody ready" They all nod their heads. "Then let's go"

"Okay" the six of them walk out the front door and head down the street to where Hamtaro is waiting for them.

**Back With Hamtaro**

"Well that was fun wasn't it Hamtaro" Trevor said as he threw the metal pipe at Hamtaro's lifeless body. "It was fun but you didn't stand a chance did you" He walks up towards Hamtaro to see that their was still breath in Hamtaro. "What you still alive there" Trevor puts his foot under Hamtaro's stomach to push him over to see that Hamtaro's face is covered in blood from his head to his feet.

"…" Hamtaro doesn't say anything but Trevor can hear his faint breathing.

"Just give it up son, there is nothing you can do" He points to Hamtaro's right eye, which has a huge scar running from the top to the bottom of his face. "Your eye is damaged and it probably won't work anymore, I broke some of your ribs, your throat has been crushed, and your left leg is cracked. Even if you could stand up your still in no condition to fight".

"…" His breath was getting shorter as Trevor just continued to look at his son.

"Well I have had enough now" He turned to away from his son. "But before I go" He turns and kicks Hamtaro in the side. "That's for slowing me down" Trevor says as he turns away from Hamtaro and starts walking down the ally.

"…wait" Hamtaro just manages to say as he coughs up blood.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you where still alive," Trevor says as he turns back to his son and goes to pick up the metal pipe. "We will just have to fix that now won't we" He says as he places the sharp end of the pipe right over Hamtaro's heart and was about to drop it, when.

"HAMTARO!"

**A Couple of Seconds Earlier.**

"He's just around that corner, come on" Bijou and Pashmina who where in the lead say to Oxnard, Maxwell, Sandy and Sparkle who where just behind them.

"Slow down I'm sure everything will be fine". Sparkle says to the girls who slowly came to a stop.

"We can't be sure," Oxnard, point out to the girls. "What if Pashmina was right, what if he can't fight his dad"

"Why wouldn't he be able to fight him" Sandy's confused voice comes from behind Oxnard.

"He man have hurt Hamtaro when he was a kid, and he might of threatened the girls, but he's still Hamtaro's dad, and Hamtaro just isn't the person to fight".

"You may be right Oxnard" Maxwell says to Oxnard when he notices that there is something wrong with Bijou and Pashmina. "Bijou…Pashmina"

"…" The girls didn't give a response.

"What's the matter?" Maxwell asked again.

"…" No response.

"Answer me!" Maxwell yells as he grabs Pashmina by her scarf.

Only one word came from her mouth as Maxwell held her almost to his face. "…. Blood…"

"What are you talki….." Maxwell is cut short as he follows Pashmina gaze to the floor where a stream of blood is flowing between their feet. "Blood?"

"Guys we got to hurry now" Oxnard who had already saw what the rest where seeing, had already though of the worst case and made a run down the road.

"Oxnard wait up" Bijou rushes after Oxnard followed by the rest of the group until they reach an alleyway. "That's where Hamtaro is," she says as she looks down at the river of blood and notices that it's coming from the alleyway. "Please be okay Hamtaro"

"Oxnard what's the matter" The group reaches Oxnard but he continues to look down the alley. "What is it Oxnard" Sandy asks, but she doesn't need an answer as they follow his gaze to the sight of 2 figures, one on the ground where the pool of blood is coming from, and the other is holding a straight object over the other one ready to attack.

"Who's on the ground?" Sparkle asks but the group can already tell as they see that through the blood covering the figure on the ground they can see a tint of white on the figures head.

"No…. it…. can't be" Sandy covers her mouth as the figure raises the object ready to strike when.

"HAMTARO!" Pashmina's scream caused the figure to stop his attack and look for the source of the scream.

"Well… well… well" Trevor gives them a smile filled with blood. "I was wondering when you guys would get here," he says as he drops the pipe next to Hamtaro. "I just finished playing with my son and I need to have some fun now".

"What did you do to Hamtaro" Bijou has tears coming down her face as she looks between Hamtaro's lifeless body and the body of the attacker.

"I just put my son to sleep, and soon he will meet his mother" Trevor gives them a big smile.

"You bastered how could you kill your own son" Oxnard is about ready to attack the killer when.

"Kill him, I did no such thing, I just beat him up a little bit, but soon he will meet death"

"Then there's still some hope for him" Sparkle, who was in tears, could barely speak said.

"There might be but I will kill him before that happens" Trevor says as he pulls a gun from his pocket. "Now I just need to finish some things up but first" Trevor points the gun at Sandy and the group. "I just have to kill you guys first before I have my fun with you 2". He points at Bijou and Pashmina.

"You BASTERED!" Pashmina breaks from the group and heads straight for Trevor.

"What" Trevor doesn't have time to respond as he feels Pashmina slap him across the face.

"You bitch!" Trevor yelled as he grabbed Pashmina by her hair and threw her to the ground. "I was going to kill you later but I decided to do it now" Pashmina could hear the safety click off. "Say goodbye". Pashmina closed her eyes, ignoring the sound of her friends screaming her name and waited until.

BANG!

Pashmina heard the gun shot but felt no pain anywhere on her body, she thought it would take a second to feel the pain but after 10 seconds she opened her eyes to see that someone was between her and Trevor, the figure had drove a metal pipe in Trevor's chest.

"No way…. I lost" Trevor said as he coughs up blood and as he feel backwards on the ground it almost seems like eternity for the group as they watch him fall to the ground and his heart stopped beating.

"Pashmina!" Sandy is the first one to break threw the group towards her friend who is one the ground looking at the figure. "Pashmina are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine" Pashmina gets up and looks at the figure as he turns around. Even through all the blood and the scars his smile is the same, even the same goofy grin he gives everyone is still there, as he gives the group a thumbs up they can see the white and orange mess of hair threw all the blood.

"Thank you… Hamtaro" Pashmina smiles at her friend.

"No problem" he smiled at her.

Everything looked like it was going to be okay until.

"Ugh" Hamtaro scream as he coughs up blood and he can feel his legs getting weak. As he falls on his knees he can see his friends running up to him yelling his name but all he can hear is a faint sound.

"Hamtaro!" Bijou scream as she watch's Hamtaro fall on his back as he coughs up blood. "Hamtaro stay with me" she says as the group circles him. "Hamtaro please don't die," she says as she grabs his hand. "It's… cold" she just manages to say before the tears start flowing down her cheek.

"Maybe we can save him" Maxwell moves in front of him and rips off his shirt. "No…" the voice was almost a whisper.

"What's the matter Maxwell" Oxnard asks but when he looks down the group gasps as they look at the hole where Trevor's gun left it's mark.

"Can you save him Maxy" Sandy asks.

It takes about a minute for Maxwell to answer but for the group it seems like forever "No. The bullet hit his heart area. There's no way to save him"

"No this can't be happening" Pashmina cries as she buries her head in Hamtaro's chest. "He can't die, he just can't"

"…Pa…shm..ina" Hamtaro's words almost sound quiet and jumbled but they cause Pashmina to look at Hamtaro's face.

"Hamtaro?" Pashmina continues to look at Hamtaro as he places his hand on her cheek. Even with all the blood on it, Pashmina grabs on to it.

"Don't….cry….it's….okay" The words get weaker with each second

"Don't talk Hamtaro you're too weak" Oxnard smiles at his best friend "You need to save up your energy for school on Monday" but this just receives a shake from Hamtaro's head.

"No...Oxy...I'm…not…going…to…make...it…I…now…my...body…more…then...you" Hamtaro smiles at the group. "But…at…least…I…got…to...meet...all…of…you" Pashmina can feel his hand get colder.

"Hamtaro please don't leave, we all need you…I need you" She manages to say between chokes.

"Pashmina…don't…cry…you…don't…look…pretty...when…you…cry" Hamtaro coughs up more blood with each word "Bijou…I'm...not...mad…at…you"

"I know Hamtaro" she smiles at him as she cries.

"At…least…I…get…to…see…my…mom…now"

"Don't worry Hamtaro everything will be okay" Sandy says as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Ya…I…guess…your…right". Hamtaro smiles at the group before closing his eyes.

"Hamtaro" Pashmina says as his hand drops to the ground.

"….." Hamtaro doesn't say anything.

"Hamtaro" Pashmina says again but receives no response from him.

"I'm sorry Pashmina" Maxwell says as he checks Hamtaro's pulse.

"No…this can't be happening…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pashmina screams at the sky as if hoping to receive an answer on what to do. "HAMTARO!".

**At the Graveyard**

The rain continued to fall as a man entered the graveyard, as he walked down the rows he stopped at a gravestone and bent down.

"Hi mom how are you doing" The man talked to the stone as if he was having a conversation with the stone. "Well I just came to drop off these flowers" he said as he put the flowers on the stone. He was about to leave when the sight of some fresh flowers on a gravestone a couple of rows down caught his eyes.

"Well at least someone still cares" The man said as he walked to the grave to look at the flowers when he noticed that the flowers where turning a dark color and losing petals fast.

"What the" the man said as he continued to look as the flowers where losing there petals.

"What's going on" He said as he look up from the flowers to the name of the gravestone that there where on

Here lies Yoko Haruna

**Chapter 8 Closed**

Wow what a way to end a chapter. Your probably wondering what's going to happen next…. Well I'm not going to say.

I will give you a hint on what's going to happen to Hamtaro. (I'm not done the story…. In fact I'm far from over).

So until next time happy reading and I will see next chapter.

P.S next chapter I will be starting a character profile thing at the bottom of a chapter and a NEXT TIME as well.


	9. It's For The Better

Chapter 9: It's for the better

As I lay on the ground thinking about what this had come to all I can feel is numbness. The pain in my chest and all over my body has disappeared as if it was never there, my eye doesn't hurt anymore so I decided to open them both. As I look around me I can see where I am, although to tell the truth I have no idea where this is. Maybe it's the bed I'm laying on with it's white sheets or maybe it's the walls which are white like the sheets, even the mirror right in front of me seems to not remind me of anything. As I try to lift my left arm I notice that it's really easy to move I also notice that all of the scars are gone, it's normal just like my right arm, I try to move my fingers to make sure it's not a fake arm.

They move, so it must be real. I move the rest of my body, it too moves normally as well. That's when I notice that I'm covered in white cloths not my regular cloths but a white t-shirt and white shorts. Ignoring this fact I remove myself from my bed and walk towards the mirror where I see a boy around 16 years of age, his hair is white and orange and he's wearing the same clothes as me. I look at the boy as he looks at me, there's something familiar about this boy he's like a friend I have lost but just met again. I go to shake his hand when something blocks are hands from touching, that's when I remember that this is a mirror and that this boy must be me. As I continue to look at myself I suddenly have a pain in the back of my head, images of the boy getting beating up by a grown man, him hanging out with a boy with grey hair and a girl with blonde hair wherein a pin scarf, the man again beating up the kid and moving away with him, the boy living alone on a street covered in rain, some old people taking the boy home with them, the boy learning kendo from the old man, him hanging out with a bunch of friends hanging around him laughing and smiling, the boy rescuing a little girl in yellow and a little boy with a green hat, him at a graveyard placing flowers on a gravestone, him fighting the man who had beat him up, and him on the ground covered in blood as a few of the friends are around him crying as the girl with the pink scarf buried her head in his chest.

"So you have waken up" a voice comes from nowhere causing the pain in my head to disappear, as I look up I notice that I am on the ground with my hands on my head. "You have waken up" the voice says again.

"Yes" I reply

"Good, now you should go back to sleep" the voice says again a little more freighting

"Why" I ask the room as if it is the source of the voice.

"Sleep is safety, sleep is eternal, but…" the voice said before a light behind me caused my attention to turn around as I notice that a door had appeared out of nowhere.

"What's this" I started walking to the door as if hopping to find an answer.

"It is a door to the truth, take it and your sleep ends as you take the first steps to the truth, but know this, the truth will bring you pain, will you still go" the voice said again as I started walking to the door. "There is no return to the security of sleep". This made me stop as I pondered the though of going back to sleep and enjoying no pain or I could go forward and find out what was going on. I don't know if it was the adventures side of me or just my curiosity but I decided to choose the latter.

"This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyways" I smirked at my comment to the voice as I reached for the handle.

"That was very well said… Hamtaro" the name caused me to stop for a second. Hamtaro the name sounded so familiar yet so far but I liked it so I reached for the door handle and said. "Thanks for the nice nap" before I threw open the door and was greeted by a bright light.

Meanwhile

"Pashmina it's time to go" Sandy said as she reached for Pashmina's shoulder, but the second she touched Pashmina her shoulder moved away.

"Leave me alone" the voice coming from Pashmina sounded almost like it didn't belong to her.

"Come on Pashmina" Bijou said this as the group noticed that her voice sounded just like Pashmina's, emotionless.

"Where just going to leave him hear!" Pashmina screamed as she turned around to face the group. "After all he did for us where just going to leave him hear!" the voice threw the group back.

"There's nothing we can do" Maxwell said as he got up from Hamtaro's lifeless body, he's dea…"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Pashmina screamed again at the group before she was slapped across the face by Bijou.

"Bijou?" Pashmina said confused as she rubbed her face where Bijou slapped her.

"You think I want to!" Bijou's scream threw Pashmina off. "You think I liked watching him die in front of me, as there was nothing I can do to save him!" Bijou said before she broke down in tears and fell on her knees.

"She's right Pashmina" Sandy said as she grabbed onto Maxwell. "There's nothing we can do for him, Maxwell said so"

"Maybe Maxwell's wrong, maybe he's not dead, maybe he's just sleeping" the group could see that Pashmina was not taking this well. "Maybe we could…" She was stopped as Oxnard moved in front of her and punched her in the stomach.

"Ox…nard" Pashmina said before she fainted in Oxnard's arms.

"What you do that for Oxnard" Sandy walked right up to Oxnard to see that he was crying. "Oxnard". Sandy asked confused.

"Maxwell can you please carry Pashmina back to my house, I'm going to take Hamtaro"

"Sure Oxnard" Maxwell said as he took Pashmina from his hands and place her on his back.

As Oxnard place Hamtaro on his back, ignoring the blood, he thought he felt Hamtaro's heartbeat. "What the" Oxnard said as he turned his head to look at Hamtaro to see if what he felt was real, but just as quickly as the beat had come it had disappeared. "Must have been my imagination". Oxnard was disappointed but turned around and followed the group again.

Back With Hamtaro

As the light stared to disappear I opened my eye's to see that I was in a long hallway filled with picture frames' down the wall. Down the hall I could make out the smallest sign of a door but it was hard to see, as the door was white like the walls and the room behind me.

"Can't think of a better color" I yelled behind me, but did not hear anything from the voice. "What not going to answer me," I yelled again but still did not receive an answer. As I turned around I noticed that the door I had come from had disappeared and was just a white wall. "What the?" I asked confused as I turned around again and stared walking down the hall.

As I walked down the hall I noticed that the picture frames where white like the walls and had no pictures at all. "This is weird," I said to myself as I turned to continue when I stopped as I saw something flash before my eyes. When I looked back at the picture there was now a picture of girl with snow-white hair and 2 bright blue ribbons in them. "Who's this?" I asked myself as I the face brought pain to my head again. As I feel down on my knees the girl's face flashed before my eye's until the last picture of her face filled with tears in the rain flashed before my eye's, as the pain disappeared I got back up on my feet and looked at the picture again but this time it brought no pain to my head, but a single word came to my head. "…Bi…jou" the name sounded so familiar to me now. "Bijou" I said the name again but this time when I said the name the picture directly behind me flashed and as I turned I noticed that the picture was now filled with the girl's face again but this time she looked a little older, about two years older and her hair was now longer but the blue ribbons where still there so I knew it was her.

"What is going on?" I said as I walked down the hall until I stopped at a picture with a boy with grey hair in it. Again the pain came and I saw his face flash before my eyes and again it quickly disappeared and the name of the boy became clear to me. "Oxnard" and once again after I said the name the picture behind me flashed and there was now a picture with the boy but this one was 2 years older again and his hair was a little bit longer.

"Having fun are we" the voice came from the hallway again.

"What is going on?" I screamed at the walls. "Who are these people and why does it hurt when I look at them"

"The pictures on the left are your memories from when you where alive, and the pictures on the right are future memories you where supposed to have". The voice said again.

"Ya right that can't be true"

"Look I will show you. Continue down the hall until you have reached a picture with a blonde haired girl". The voice said before disappearing.

"Wait!" I yelled but it was too late as he was already gone. "Okay fine I will play your game" I started walking down the hall stopping at pictures of people who when I looked at them brought pain to my head and then quickly disappeared. "Sandy, Maxwell, Panda, Penelope, Cappy, Dexter, Howdy, Sparkle, there was even a picture of someone named Boss who when I looked at him horrible memories came to my head. As I said all these names the pictures right behind them flashed and showed a picture of them of what I assumed to be them in 2 years. As I finished looking at the picture of Boss's future self which looked the same except for the longer hair and the now ponytail, I came across a picture of a girl with blonde hair and a pink scarf, and once again the pain came again showing pictures of her face until I saw a picture of her face crying before disappearing and the name became clear to me. "Pashmina" I said as the picture behind me flashed but when I turned around the picture frame was still blank. Confused I said it again "Pashmina" this time though there was no bright flash and the pictured stayed the same. "Pashmina, Pashmina, Pashmina, Pashmina!" I screamed the last time but still nothing happened.

"It won't work" the voice said.

"Why" I asked as I continued to look at the frame ignoring the voice and hopping the frame would change.

"Do remember what happened" the voice asked me.

"No, I don't" I answered back.

"She was going to get shot but you blocked the bullet with your body, killing you in the progress".

"Ya so" I was a little angry at the voice.

"That was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to die and you where supposed to live, so there is no future memory about her," the voice said. "It was written"

"Well it didn't happen so what now" I yelled at the voice.

"It's your choice. You can continue on or I will let you go back to sleep" the voice said as I could see that the door leading back to the bedroom had appeared again.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I said as I turned and heading to the other door which was only 2 pictures away from me.

"Suit yourself," the voice said before disappearing again.

As I continued on to the next picture I noticed that this face was different from the others, the woman who was staring at me was a lot older then the rest of the kids in the frame and her white hair reminded me of the girl I saw at the first picture, but this one had longer white hair almost down to her back. As I looked at her the pain came to my head again, but this time it was a short flash of memories before the name came to my head.

"Mom" I managed to say as the light behind me flashed, and when I turned around there was no picture of her at all. "That's right she's dead," I said to myself before I used all of my strength to continue down to the last picture.

"So who do we have last" I said as I walked up to the picture and saw the same face that greeted me in the room when I woke up, the same orange and white haired boy who I assumed was me. Again the pain came to my head and more memories flashed through my head, but this time they didn't stop, as they continued to flash through my head I felt myself slide to the floor but that didn't bother me as much as this pain.

"Stop" I tried to say through all of the pain. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that the pain would leave me before I felt myself fall into darkness.

With Oxnard's Group

"What are we going to tell everyone Oxnard" Sandy asked as they where only a couple of blocks away from Oxnard's house.

"I don't know Sandy, I guess we will have to tell them the truth and let them coupe with things" They had just reached a stop light and where waiting for the cars to pass, thank god no one stopped to look.

"What about Pashmina and Bijou" Maxwell said as he pointed to the girl on his back and Bijou who was a couple of steps behind them looking at the ground.

"It's probably going to be the toughest for them, I mean they both did like Hamtaro" Oxnard said as the light changed red, allowing them to cross the street.

As they walked across the street Oxnard could have sworn he felt Hamtaro's heartbeat go again, but this time it was faster.

"Guy's wait a second," Oxnard said as he stopped and lowered Hamtaro on the ground and leaned him against the wall.

"What is it Oxy" Sandy turned around and walked over to Oxnard who was busy checking Hamtaro's pulse.

"I could have sworn I felt Hamtaro's heartbeat" Oxnard said as checked for a pulse but didn't fell anything. "I could have sworn" Oxnard almost mumbled to himself.

"It's okay Oxy" Sandy said as she hugged Oxnard. "I miss him too" Oxnard could see that she was crying, so he hugged her back.

Back With Hamtaro

As I lay there thinking about what just happened the pain in my head has disappeared and I can smell the white floor underneath me. As I open my eyes I see that I am on the floor, as I push myself up from the floor I look to the picture of the boy again but no pain comes to me just a name. "Hamtaro" I say as the light behind me flashes. As I turn around the sight of what I see shocks me. The picture of my future self had huge cuts running down the front of it.

"What is going on" I yell at the roof hoping to find an answer but no reply came. "Fine be that way," I yell as I head to the door but before I can grab the handle of the door the voices words stop me for a second. "There is no return to the security of sleep," I could return to safety or I could go further and continue to hurt myself.

"Do you judge your decision" the voice came from the door that leads to the room of sleep as it opened. "It's not to late you know".

"No thanks, sleeping is not my favorite thing to do." I said as I turned the handle and was once again greeted by light.

With Oxnard

"Well hear we go" Oxnard said as they stepped on the porch that lead to his house.

"Are you ready" Sandy asked

"Got no choice do I" He replied back as he knocked on the door.

After a couple of seconds the door flew open as Dexter, Howdy, Panda, and Penelope greeted them as the entered the door, but they could tell by the groups faces that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Oxnard" Panda was the first one to ask the question.

"What happened to Pashmina" Dexter and Howdy where nearly at Maxwell throat before they where stopped by Oxnard stepping in the way.

"Get out of the way Oxnard" Dexter said

"No" He replied back

"Why not, and what's wrong with Hamtaro" Howdy said as he looked at Hamtaro behind Oxnard's back.

"Ya what's wrong with Hamtaro" Panda said as he put his hand on Hamtaro's shoulder as if to wake him, he stopped as he looked at his hand and noticed that it was covered in blood. "Oxnard what happened" Panda's voice was scared

"I think we should all sit down," Oxnard said as he pointed to the living room.

Back with Hamtaro

As I opened my eyes I noticed that this room was not like the rest, this room was huge and looked like a train station to me. As I looked around the room I noticed that the door I had come from was just a doorframe now and there where no signs of a room behind me. There where also hundreds of shadow shapes that looked like people standing around or sitting on benches waiting for something, there where even some walking right past me. As I walked around the room looking at the weird people a train had just come from nowhere and was slowing to a stop.

"What the heck" I said as the doors opened and only one person walked off the train. This person was unlike the rest of the people she wasn't made out of shadows, she was a human just like me but a cloak and a hoddie covered her entire body but I could tell she was a woman. I watched as she sat down at a bench and watched the shadow people as they boarded on the train and just as quickly as it came the train disappeared into nothingness leaving just her and I, the only people here.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to her on the bench

"…" She said nothing but just looked at the ground.

"Weird train huh" I said again.

"…" Again she said nothing.

"So come her often"

"…"

"You know if you don't want to talk to me you can just say so but you don't have to say nothing to me," I said as I got up and was about to walk away when.

"Please don't leave" The voice sounded so familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Okay, that's more better, thank you" I sat down next to her

"What's your name?" She asked me.

This was the first time someone had asked me that question since I got here and I don't think I knew my name.

"I don't know" I looked down at the ground

"You mean you don't know or you just won't tell me" I could tell she was looking at my soul.

"I can't remember"

"Try and remember" She said to me

"How?" I was confused that she wanted to know so much about me.

"Look deep in yourself" she told me, so I did what she told me and tried to look deep within myself, but when I did all I saw where images of people getting hurt.

"I can't," I sounded kind of scared.

"Trust Me," She said as she grabbed my hand. Somehow this gave me a little courage.

"Okay I'll try," I said as I did it again.

This time there where images but they didn't hurt me and a single name came to me.

"Hamtaro" I said as I looked at her. "My names Hamtaro" she was smiling at me.

"Good" she said as she let go of my hand. "Do you remember what happened"

"Yes" I said as I looked at her. "My dad came back to Ham-Ham falls to get revenge on the Ribon family and I had to defend my friends Bijou and Pashmina, he was going to shoot Pashmina so I jumped in the way of the gun and managed to kill him but I died as well". I was surprised that I had all of these memory's but they where all familiar so they must belong to me, as I looked at her I said "Am I dead"

"No" she said as she shook her head. "You are in between life and death, a crosswalk," she said as she looked at me.

"Can I go back" I looked at her.

"That is for you to decide" she continued to look at the ground, but her voice continued to remind me of someone I knew. "But" she said as I turned to look at her. "Can you forgive him"

"Him?" I was confused on who she was asking me about.

"Trevor… your father" she said as she turned to look at me.

"No I will not" I could feel the anger growing inside of me.

"Why not" she asked confused.

"Cause he is the reason my life was so horrible, he is the reason I am here right now". I yelled at her not caring about what she had to say to me.

"You must understand Hamtaro, he did not know what he was doing, he was blinded by anger and pure rage" she spoke in a calming voice.

"Who are you to say that. You don't even know my father, you don't even know me!" I screamed as I picked up a chair next to the bench and threw it across the room not caring what happened.

"You must calm down Hamtaro" she spoke as if the chair didn't bother her.

"Why should I?" I yelled at her.

"Cause I'm trying to help you Hammy*" she raised her voice a little causing me to stop what I was doing, as I turned to look at her.

"How do you know my nick name?" I asked confused as the woman got up and walked to the tracks.

"I know at lot about you Hamtaro, I watched over you your whole life, I have been with you this whole time". She said as she turned to face me. "And why shouldn't I" she said as she raised her hands to the hood that was covering her face pulling it down to reveal a face that I saw in the picture frame room and a head full of white hair down to her back. "I'm your mother".

At first I was shocked and scared that the woman standing before me was my dead mother, but I remembered that this was the place between life and death. "Mom" I said to her as she nods her head.

"It's good to see you again Hammy," she says to me as I start to cry upon seeing my mother for the first time.

"Mom!" I yell as I run into her arms hugging her. As she hugs me back, I feel happy knowing I'm meeting my mom again after 14 years.

"You have grown Hammy," she whispers into my ears as she pets my head.

"I missed you so much" I cry into her shirt never wanting to let go.

"I know you have Hammy I missed you too," she says as I can hear her crying. "Maybe we should sit down" she points to the seat we where sitting on.

"Okay" I say as we both sit down on the bench.

"Hamtaro" she says as I look up at her face. "I know you're mad at your dad but you must remember he is your father and that he always loved you".

"But he hurt me and my friends" I can feel my fists clenching my shorts. "How can I forgive him"

"Easy, just forgive him like I did" she says as I look at her.

"But I'm afraid I can't do it"

"Don't worry you can" she places her hand on top of my head. "Your my son after all"

"Okay I can do it," I say as another train comes out of nowhere and stops right in front of us.

"Okay well here's your chance," she says as someone steps off the train. Even through all the steam from the train I could still make out the head full of orange hair.

"Hi son… hi hunny" Trevor says as he steps off the train.

"Hi dad" I say as me and mom get off of the bench and walk up to him.

"Hi Trevor" Mom says as she goes to hug dad.

"I missed you so much"

"I know you did… I missed you to" she let go of him.

"Hamtaro" my dad turned to look at me.

"Dad" I walked towards him,

"Look Hamtaro, I'm sorry for what I…" he says before I hug him.

"It's okay dad I forgive you" I hug him as tightly as I can.

"Thank you," he says before the train whistles. "Well it looks like it's time for us to be going.

"Wait!" I shout as him and my mom are getting on the train. "I don't what you to go" I can fell the tears falling down from my face before I feel some put their head on my shoulders.

"We will always be with you Hamtaro, right here," Mom says as she touches my heart.

"Thank you" I say as the 2 of them get on the train. As it starts to pick up speed I run after it getting one last look at them before the train disappears.

"Goodbye" I say as the tears start flowing freely.

After a couple of minutes have passed, I can hear the whistle coming from the other end of the room.

"Are you ready to go" the voice comes from the middle of the room.

"Yes" I say as I turn around to face the voice and see that it had taken the form of a train conductor.

"Okay then lets be on our way," he points at a train that has appeared right behind him.

"Ya" I say as I climb aboard the train.

As I look around the room I see that it is empty. So I take a seat as I watch the room disappear before my eyes, I can feel my eyelids getting heavy. As I close them and let sleep take over I see my parents form one last time before darkness takes over.

Back with Oxnard

"So there's nothing we can do then is there," Panda said as the group minus Pashmina, Bijou, Sparkle and Penelope who where in the other room over Hamtaro's body shook their heads.

"No there isn't, according to Maxwell his heart isn't beating anymore" Oxnard looked at the group to see that every one of them was crying.

"This is just too much. First Hamtaro's dad comes back, then Hamtaro dies protecting Pashmina". Sandy who was busy making hot chocolate from the kitchen said.

"I know but Hamtaro would not want any of us to mourn his death like this" Oxnard stood up and walked over to the window.

"He's right guys, we have to make sure Hamtaro's death will not be in vain" Dexter said.

"Right" they all said.

With The Girls

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps" Pashmina said as she combed Hamtaro's hair between her fingers, ignoring the blood.

"This is the first time I've seen him like this" Sparkle said as she wrapped herself with a blanket.

"Why Hamtaro… why did you have to leave us" Bijou said as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"I'm so sorry Hamtaro. If I didn't need saving you wouldn't have run off and everything would be better". Penelope said as she moved closer to her sister.

"Don't say that Penelope, Hamtaro would never want you to think like that," Pashmina said as she hugged Penelope.

"Here's some hot chocolate girls," Sandy said as she gave them some hot chocolate.

"Thanks Sandy but I don't think I want any hot cho…" Pashmina stopped as she looked down at Hamtaro.

"Pashmina what's the matter" Sandy said as she moved closer to Pashmina but stopped when she say what Pashmina had seen.

**CRASH** went the pan of hot chocolate.

Back with Oxnard

"Well we better go get the girls then decide what to do with Hamt…" Oxnard said but stopped when he heard.

**CRASH**

"What was that?" Panda said as he looked around the room.

"It came from the living room," Oxnard said as everybody ran into the living room. "What the matter Sand…" Oxnard stopped talking when he entered the room.

"What is it Oxnard Dexter said as he came in the door way but stopped when he saw the sight before him.

On the ground Sandy, Bijou, Penelope and Bijou where crying as Pashmina combed the hairs on Hamtaro's head.

And as Hamtaro's stomach rose up and down taking in the fresh air. The group could see him opening his good eye.

"Hi guys miss me much" Hamtaro said as he smiled at the group.

Chapter 9 Closed

So that was chapter 9 and I told you I wouldn't kill off Hamtaro, I just wanted to give him some family forgiving. If anyone is wondering about the white rooms Hamtaro was in as he died, some religions believe that when you die you enter a crossroad between life and death and this place is where you can meet dead relatives and have a second chance at life. Me I don't believe in that stuff but it always sounded cool so I wanted to try it and I borrowed the idea of a train station from Harry Potter so ya.

Next Time On: This Is Not How High School Is Supposed To Be

With Hamtaro back everything seems to be alright, until the gang realizes that Hamtaro's condition is worse then they feared, with only a couple of hours can the group find a way to save Hamtaro's life before he loses it again. Tune in next time for.

Chapter 10: Time Is On The Line

Okay so that wraps this chapter up. Quick notice, I know I said I would add a character bio at the end of the chapters but I'm saving that for something special so don't be disappointed you will just have to wait .

Oh and two quick notes I would like to thank let-boss-find-love for adding my character to their story (I guess it's up to Harmony) great story check it out if you get the chance. 2 Sandy x Maxwell 4ever has added a new story called (Hamtaro's Interaction) where you can add your own character to the story, I have already added my character, so if anyone's interested add your character to there story I could be really good.

Till next time happy reading.


	10. Time Is On The Line

**Chapter 10: Time Is On The Line**

It had been a couple of hours since Hamtaro had come back from the 'dead', and was now currently laying on the flour in Oxnard's house as the group was sitting around him.

"Hamtaro how do you feel" Oxnard who was to Hamtaro's left asked the boy who was currently being cleaned from head to toe by the girls (He is still wearing his shorts).

"Well I don't exactly feel great, if you ask me, I feel like I could die again" Hamtaro smiled to the group but they could tell that he was in pain.

"When where done cleaning you, we will find out what to do," Pashmina said as she was washing Hamtaro's upper region. "Hamtaro could you please do me a favor and lay forward for a second"

"Sure" Hamtaro said as he moved forward but winced in pain the second he moved. "Ouch, not exactly a good idea".

"Careful now" Pashmina said as she removed his shirt showing all the scars on his chest and the hole where his dad had shot him. "What should we do about the hole?" Bijou who was washing his legs said to the group.

"Does anybody know how to stitch" Maxwell looked around at the group hoping to find an answer.

"I do" Sparkle said as the group looked at her confused. "What, I sometimes have to fix my dresses when I was on stage and there wasn't exactly a stitch quick place around okay, anyone got a problem with that".

"No" half the group said as the rest tried to hold in there laughter.

"Okay then, Sandy"

"Yes" Sandy who was scared at the sight of blood was sitting on the couch away from Hamtaro.

"Can you please get me my purse" Sparkle said as she pointed down the hall. "It's in the hallway, the blue one".

"Okay" Sandy said as she ran down the hall to get away from Hamtaro.

"Well I'm done with his arms" Penelope said as she put her bloody rag in the bucket of cold water.

"Thanks Penelope" Hamtaro said as he turned his head to see her since his eye wouldn't open.

"No problem Hamtaro" She smiled at him, but she still felt bad about Hamtaro's condition.

"Got it" Sandy came running back into the room with Sparkle's purse.

"Thanks" Sparkle said as she open her purse up, pulling out a blue case, no bigger then a pencil case. "Here it is," she said as she opened it up revealing a case full of needles and string.

"Are you sure this will work" Bijou said as the rest of them finished clean off Hamtaro.

"What choice do we have" Pashmina looked around at the group. "He could die again if we don't do anything." Everyone could see that she was holding in tears. "I don't want to lose him again". She was going to cry but stopped as she felt Hamtaro's hand on her face.

"Don't worry Pashy, I'll be fine okay" He smiled at her but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Okay I trust you" She smiled at him then turned towards Sparkle. "Okay go ahead"

"Are you ready Hamtaro" Sparkle said as she turned to him.

"Ya I'm ready" Hamtaro said as Sparkle moved closer to him, pulling out a needle.

"Wait a second" Panda said just as Sparkle was about to stitch Hamtaro. "Oxnard do you have a belt" Panda asked as he turned to the grey haired boy.

"Ya why?" Oxnard turned to Panda.

"Cause this will probably hurt a lot, so Hamtaro should have something to bite down on".

"Okay I see where you're going with this, let me go check" Oxnard ran out of the room into his room.

"Oh and get some pain killers while your up there". Maxwell yelled up the stairs.

"Got some," Oxnard said as he came down the stairs carrying a needle (pain killers come in needles with a little bit of sleeping pills in there to help people) and a belt.

"Wait is that a needle" Hamtaro asked as his eye scanned the needle.

"Yes it is, sorry but this is all I got, is this okay Maxy". Oxnard showed the needle to Maxwell.

"Ya this should work" Maxwell said as he walked towards Hamtaro. "Okay Hamtaro just relax for a second okay.

"Hey let's hold on for a second okay, maybe we could do something else". Hamtaro said as he tried to move away from Maxwell and the needle but winced whenever he moved.

"Are you afraid of needles Hamtaro" Sandy asked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Ya why do you ask…OUCH" Hamtaro screamed as he turned his head to notice that Maxwell had placed the needle in his arm on the side with his bad eye.

"There we go… now Hamtaro in a couple of seconds you won't feel anything but this could still hurt so where going to have to hold you down while Sparkle stitches you okay" Maxwell said as Hamtaro continued to look at the needle.

"Okay" He turned to look at Maxwell.

"Great… now Oxnard, me, Panda and Howdy will hold down a leg or an arm while someone else will make sure Hamtaro bites down on the belt"

"I'll do it" Pashmina raised her hand. "His heads still on my lap so why not" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good the pain killers should have taken effect by now, so everybody take your place" Maxwell said as he gave Pashmina the belt.

"Ready" the five of them said.

"Good, get ready Hamtaro, this should be over in a couple of seconds" Maxwell looked at Hamtaro as he gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Okay were good to go Sparkle" Maxwell turned his attention towards the girl as she got ready to put the needle in Hamtaro's skin.

"Ready" she said to them.

"Ready" they all said as Sparkle pushed the needle in his skin causing Hamtaro to bite the belt as his body started to jerk around as the needle went deeper into his skin.

"God he's strong" Oxnard said as he tried to hold Hamtaro's left hand down, but Hamtaro was putting up a good fight.

"It's okay Hamtaro" Pashmina looked down at Hamtaro as she held down to the belt.

"Okay I'm half way done" Sparkle said as the group looked at the half closed hole.

"Good job Sparkle keep going" Howdy said as she held down on Hamtaro's left leg with Dexter since they weren't that strong. 'Can't we just knock him out"

"No!" everyone said

**Meanwhile**

Ham-Ham falls train station was an empty place, almost never used at all but was still open in case of rouge trains, but most of the time it was normally empty. As the rain continued to fall two men could be seen walking back and forth down the station, and judging by there uniforms you could tell they where conductors.

"I'm telling you Mike, Paranormal Activity 2 was better then the first one. The conductor called Mike looked at him.

"No way Joe, the first one was better, and besides there almost the same movie just with a different plot" The man called Joe looked confused at him. "That was the worst 10 dollars I ever spent".

"Well I though it was money well spent". Joe said to Mike.

"It was not' Mike yelled back.

"Was to" Joe yelled as well.

"Was no…" Mike stopped as he turned around.

"What is it Mike" Joe turned towards to his friend.

"Shhh" Mike put his finger up to his mouth and listened to the darkness.

"I don't hear anything," Joe said.

"You don't hear that, it sounds like a train" Mike put his hand up to his ear.

"A train at this time of night" Joe said but stopped as a light could be seen coming from the tunnel. "Hey look your right a trains coming"

As the train came to a stop, the conductors got up to get a better look at the train.

"What a weird train, I've never seen one like this" Mike said as put his hand up to the train to touch it. But his hand went right through it. "What the heck"

"What is it Mike" Joe ran up to him.

"I can't touch it" Mike said.

"What are you talking about, of course you can touch it" Joe said as he put his hand to the train but just like Mike his hand went through it. "What the hell"

"That's weird" Mike pointed out.

"What's up with this trai…?" Joe said but stopped when one of the doors opened letting a figure walk onto the platform.

"Hey you" Mike said as he rang up to the figure, but when he got up to the figure he noticed that the figure was a girl, only a couple of feet tall, about six years old and was carrying a stuffed bunny.

"Little girl should you be ridding a train by yourself" Joe said as he rang up to the figure as well.

"Yes my mom and dad said it was okay," The little girl said in a sweet innocent tone.

"Okay then where are you headed to little girl?" Mike said as he bent down to eye level with the girl.

"I'm looking for my someone special sir". The girl said as she looked around the station.

"Oh and who is this special someone" Joe looked at the girl.

"Hamtaro Haruna" the girl said as she looked up at the men showing them her crimson colored eyes.

**Back with Hamtaro**

"God how long does it take to stitch up a body" Sandy who with everyone minus Sparkle, Maxwell and Pashmina was sitting in Oxnard's hallway waiting for Sparkle to finish.

"Well he did have a lot of cuts, so it might take some time" Oxnard said as they could hear the sound of rain hitting the roof.

"At least he's asleep now," Dexter who was cleaning his glasses said. "I thought he was going to knock me out that one time" he pointed to a bruise on his left cheek where Hamtaro had kicked him.

"Ya that was pretty funny" Bijou started to laugh as everyone joined in.

"It was not," Dexter yelled at the group, causing the group to laugh again.

" Ya but you know a lot has happened since Hamtaro got here" Sandy said as she looked out the window.

"True" everyone said.

"Maybe when this is all over we should do something nice for Hamtaro" Bijou said. "Like make him a cake or take him out somewhere"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Howdy said as Sparkle, Pashmina and Maxwell walked out of the room.

"Hey, look who just finished" Oxnard pointed at the three as they sat down on the floor. "So how did it go"?

"Well it was touch and go a couple of times there but I think I did a good job" Sparkle wiped the sweat forming on her brow. "He's resting now," she pointed to the room behind her.

"Great so everything's going to be okay" Bijou smiled at everyone.

"…" The three of them just remained quiet and looked at the ground.

"Right" She looked at the three of them. "What's the matter"?

"…Well" Sparkle said as she looked at the group. "While I did fix him up, it wasn't a great job but it should do the job. But he did sustain great blood loss and his eye is damaged, his throat was cut, plus with the broking rib cage and leg he might not survive the night".

"What!" Bijou screamed so loud Oxnard could swear the neighbors would be waking up. "Isn't there anything we can do"?

"If we took him to the hospital, his chances of survival would go up but it's not a definite" Maxwell said as he looked out the window.

"The hospital at this time of night, none of us can drive, and the weathers too bad to walk him there" Sandy looked at the window to see the rain coming down.

"That's all we can do right now" Oxnard said. "Will have to do it, if we want him to survive"

"Will never make it" Dexter pointed at Oxnard. "The weathers too bad, and is getting worse"

"That's…never…stopped…us…before" A voice came from behind them, and as they turned around they came face to face with Hamtaro as he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hamtaro how are you up" Sparkle said as she rang to Hamtaro and put his hand around her shoulder.

"You…kidding…me…that...can't…put...me…to…sleep" Even after resting the group winced at his rough voice.

"So I'm guessing you heard our argument" Bijou looked at Hamtaro as he nodded to confirm what she said. "So what do you think we should do".

"Well…let's…go…to…the…hospital" Hamtaro said as he pushed his arm off of Sparkle and took a couple of steps, but as he started to walk, his bad leg gave way causing him to fall.

"Hamtaro!" Sparkle said before he was caught by Oxnard.

"Thanks…man" Hamtaro looked up to the smiling face of his best friend.

"No problem just sit there while we take you to the hospital okay" Oxnard placed Hamtaro on his back.

"Thanks" Hamtaro said

"Just try not to bleed on me okay". Oxnard laughed at his joke.

"Okay" Hamtaro said weakly as he closed his eyes.

"Well it looks like the pain killers finally kicked in huh" Panda poked Hamtaro to make sure he was asleep.

"Are we really going to take him to the hospital". Dexter said as he looked out the window. "Can't we just wait for Oxnard's parents to get home so they can take him"?

"They might not make it back in time" Oxnard turned to look at Dexter. "And Hamtaro would do they same for you if you where in this situation with him"

"Quick, before he wakes up lets get him to the hospital". Howdy said as he opened the door.

"Okay" They said as they walked out and down the street towards the hospital except for Dexter.

"Dexter?" Penelope said as she walked back into Oxnard's house. "Are you coming?"

Dexter just looked at the ground before looking at Penelope and said. "Ya let's go". He said as he ran out of the house and towards the group.

**Meanwhile, In Another Part Of The Town**

"So you're looking for this Hamtaro person, right," A trucker said to the little girl who was sitting across from him at the table.

"Yes that's right mister, could you please give me a ride to Ham-Ham Hospital please" she said in an innocent tone.

"Okay I will give you a ride" he smiled at her, and how could he not, she just came out of nowhere and sat down in his booth and asked for a ride.

"And Mr. Bunny" She said.

"Pardon" the Trucker looked at the girl confused.

"Mr. Bunny" She pointed to the bunny sitting next to her.

"Hah hah and Mr. Bunny" The trucker laughed at the girl. "But first can I finish my coffee" he pointed to the steaming cup in front of him.

"Okay but can I have a piece of cake" She pointed at the piece of cake on the shelf and gave him a puppy dog look, as the trucker looked at her before bursting into a laugh.

"Hah okay you can have a piece of cake" he said as he looked at the girl. "Waitress can I have that last piece of cake".

"Coming up hunny," the waitress said as she put the cake in front of the little girl.

"Thank you," the girl said to the waitress and the trucker, before digging into the cake.

"Before we go let me ask you, what's your name," the trucker said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Mines Sabu, and the name of my truck is Françoise," he pointed to the big truck parked right outside the window.

"I don't have a name but I go by my mother's names," She said as she took another bite out of her cake.

"Oh really and what's her name" Sabu looked at the girl with a curious eye.

"My name is…"

**Back With Hamtaro**

"Thank god the hospital isn't far away" Oxnard said as the group walked down the street, ignoring the rain.

"I just hope they can help Hamtaro" Bijou said as they turned another corner.

"Don't worry Bijou" Oxnard said as everyone looked at him. "If it's one thing I know about Hamtaro, it's that he never gives up on himself…or us" He pointed to the sleeping Hamtaro on his back.

"I guess your right". Bijou looked at the rest of them. "Let's hurry up"

Ya" Everyone said as they turned another corner and came face to face with Ham-Ham hospital.

"Thank god, finally some shade" Dexter said as they walked into the Hospital, being greeted by warm air.

"Well at least it's empty" Sparkle looked around the room to see that there was nobody around, except for the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Ya there isn't usually a lot of people here at this time of night" Panda said as they walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me" Maxwell rang the bell greeting the attention of the nurse.

"Yes, how can I help you" the nurse said as she looked at the group.

"We need a doctor to look at our friend, here," Oxnard said as he turned around to show her Hamtaro.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him" The nurse said as she moved from the desk and looked at Hamtaro.

"He got beat up, and we need somebody to look at him" Dexter said to the nurse.

"Yes right away" She said as she picked up a phone and dialed some numbers. "We need Doctor Smith and nurse Flora at the front room pronto". Just as soon as she put the phone down 2 people came threw the front door.

"What seems to be the problem nurse?" a man in his late thirty's said as he came running down the hall. He had black hair and a small beard and was wearing a doctor's coat; he was also currently holding a cigarette in his mouth so they must have just bothered him.

"Doctor Smith this boy need some medical attention now" The nurse said as she pointed the Doctor to Hamtaro.

"MY god this is serious," he said a she looked over Hamtaro." Nurse Flora please get me a gurney now".

"Right away Doctor". A girl dressed in a nurse's outfit said as she pulled a gurney from around the corner, and pushed it towards Oxnard. "Where going to have to take him from you for awhile."

"What about us" Bijou walked up to the doctor as she watched nurse Flora push Hamtaro threw some doors.

"Well you will just have to wait till were done". Doctor Smith said as he looked down to the sad face of Bijou. "But don't worry he'll be fine, I promise" he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Thank you" Bijou said as she wiped away a tear with her sleeve.

"No problem" Smith said as he walked threw the doors, and the sign EMERGENCY lit up.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes before Oxnard cleared his throat. "Well all we can do now is wait" he sat down on the bench while the others followed suit.

"They say waiting is the hardest part," Panda said as he looked at the doors.

"Hamtaro please make it" Pashmina, Sandy, Bijou, Penelope and Sparkle said as they sat on the bench waiting for time to go by.

**(90 Min Later) Right Outside The Hospital**

"Here you go miss, Ham-Ham hospital." Sabu said as he pulled his truck right up to the sidewalk.

"Thank you Mr. Sabu" The girl said as she opened the door and jumped out onto the sidewalk. "And thanks for the cake."

"Ha ha, no problem, and I hope you find your friend soon" He said as she closed the door and the truck took off.

"Oh don't worry I'll be finding him soon" She said as she smiled at the hospital and started walking inside. "Here I come…Hamtaro".

**Inside the Hospital**

"How much longer are they going to take in there?" Howdy said as he sat on the floor waiting for the light to go off.

"Relax Howdy it's only been an hour and a half anyways" Dexter who was busy cleaning his glasses again failed to notice Howdy. "Besides this is probably a very delicate operation so it may take awhile"

"So what, that was so longggggggggg ago" Howdy made sure to put emphasis on the word 'long'.

"Well then go home, no ones keeping you hear anyway," Pashmina said a bit angrily.

"Okay, okay calm down Pashy I was just joking" Howdy said as he moved behind Oxnard. "Save Me," he whispered to Oxnard.

"Sorry, no can do guy" Oxnard paid no attention to Howdy as well, as he looked at the sign.

"I wish they would hurry up," Sparkle who was filling her nails said as she continued as well to look at the door.

"Me too" Bijou said, as suddenly the light went off as Doctor Smith and Nurse Flora walked out of the room.

"Doctor how is he," Half the group said as the rushed over to Doctor Smith.

"Hold on, hold on, one at a time" Smith said as he put his hands up to block the kids from asking him any more questions.

"Is Hamtaro going to be okay Doctor" Oxnard asked.

"Phew" Smith said as he put his hand behind his neck, rubbing it. "Well I don't know what happened to him, but he must have got beaten up pretty bad" Smith stopped as he put another smoke in his mouth. "We did everything we could but some of his body was far beyond repair, but whoever did the stitching was really good at it, was it one of you guys".

"That was me," Sparkle said as she raised her hand.

"Well I have to say you did a really good job, did you ever think about a career in health?"

"No" Sparkle said.

"Excuse me, can we talk about Hamtaro. You said there were some of his body parts that couldn't be fixed. Panda said to Smith.

"Yes, I believe I did" Smith said as he looked at Panda.

"Like what" Maxwell asked as he looked at the door Smith came threw hopping Hamtaro would come out soon.

"His eye was beyond repair, there was nothing we can do. He will never be able to see threw it again, I'm sorry. We managed to fix his ribs, leg and arms, his throat was badly damaged but we managed to fix it before any damage could happen".

"What about the bullet hole" Maxwell looked at the Doctor.

"Luckily it went right threw him, just missing his heart, so it wasn't that bad"

"So he's going to make it right" Penelope said.

"Well, we did fix him, but he has suffered internal bleeding and his muscles where torn all over his body, even with all of the surgery we gave him, his chances is only 37%".

"No" Pashmina said as the group could see that she was crying. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"Well if there was someone from His family that could donate some of their body parts, there might be a chance to increase his chances and fix his eyes" Smith said as he looked at the group. "Is there anyone in his family that could do it?".

'No…His mother and father are dead, and we don't know if he had any other family or if there even alive". Oxnard said.

"Well if that's the case, then there isn't anything we can do for him, we will just have to hope he can survive on his own". Smith said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Can we at least go and see him?" Bijou said.

"Ya you can, he is in room 238, but he is asleep right now so please don't try and wake him" Smith said as he walked to a different door, while the group walked down the hall to Hamtaro's room. What the group didn't know was that a little girl holding a bunny was listening to the conversation this whole time.

"Room 238 huh" She said as she walked down the hall fallowing the group.

"Well here it is, room 238" Oxnard said as the group had just made it down the hall to Hamtaro's room. "Yup it says right her Haruna Hamtaro," he pointed to the sign next to the door as they walked in.

"Hamtaro?" Bijou asked as they had entered the room.

"Shh, he's sleeping, did you forget" Sparkle said as she playfully slapped Bijou behind the head.

"Sorry, I forgot" Bijou said as she rubbed her head.

"No…it's…okay…I'm…right…here" they heard Hamtaro's voice coming from behind a green wall. As they threw open the wall they could see what Hamtaro had gone threw. He was covered in new stitch's, replacing Sparkle's old ones, his neck had a cloth wrapped around it probably covering up the stitches on his neck. His arm looked a little better as it was covered in a cloth as well, the hole in his chest was closed up and his bad eye had a cloth wrapped around it. "How...you guys…doing" even in the condition he was in he still smiled.

"Well better then you, by the looks of it" Hamtaro smiled at Howdy's comment. "How about you"

"Well thanks to this painkillers" Hamtaro pointed to the needle in his arm. "I can't feel anything… I'm not even sure you guys are here right now," Everyone laughed. "Thanks for bringing me here"

"No problem". The group said but Hamtaro noticed that they weren't looking at him.

"Guys what's the matter" Hamtaro looked around the room at each of his friends.

"Hamtaro listen…" Bijou started to say but was cut off as Hamtaro raised his hand.

"Bijou stop, listen I heard the doctor and the nurse talking, I know about my condition and I know about how long I have to live" Hamtaro lowered his head as he said this.

"Hamtaro… the doctor said you will make it" Sparkle tried to say but was having a hard time saying anything.

"No… he said my chances of survival was only 30-40%" Hamtaro, looked at the group.

"Hamtaro" Oxnard said as Hamtaro laid down on the bed.

"Please guys can I have a minute alone" Hamtaro said as he looked out the window waiting for them to leave.

"Okay we will be right outside if you need us okay" Pashmina and the rest of the group left the room, closing the door, leaving Hamtaro alone in the room.

"Hah, what to do, what to do" Hamtaro said to himself as he lifted his hand and touched his bandaged eye. "I guess I could start wearing an eye patch, although I don't think that pirates are cool this time of year. Hamtaro smiled at himself. "…You can come out now, you know," He said as he continued to look out the window.

"…" Nothing came from the room except for the sounds of Hamtaro's machine going beep, beep and the occasional sound of Hamtaro's breathing.

"I know you are out there, I might not be able to see out of this eye, but I can still feel you near me, so you might as well come out". Hamtaro said as he looked out the window still.

"So how long did you know I was here?" A voice said coming from a dark corner in the room.

"Since the group left the room" Hamtaro said as he turned his head towards the corner of the room. "You might as well show yourself now, no point in hiding if I know your there."

"Okay then". The voice said as it stepped out of the corner, revealing a little girl holding a stuffed rabbit.

"What do you want?" Hamtaro asked the girl, completely unfazed by her appearance.

"What I want…" she said as she opened her eyes, showing Hamtaro her crimson eyes. "Is you Hamtaro Haruna".

**Chapter 10 Closed**

Well, another chapter done, and more questions that are still unanswered but don't worry the next chapter will explain a lot of things and I should mention that I will be going away for a trip for a couple of weeks so there will be no chapters for a while but I will put up the next chapter before I go.

**Next Time On: This Is Not How High school Is Supposed to be**

Who is this mysterious girl that is here in Hamtaro's room with him, and what does she want with Hamtaro. Will the group be able to help him in time or will Hamtaro not make it. These will be answered in.

**Chapter 11: Why Does Saying Goodbye Have To Be So Hard **


	11. Why Does Saying Goodbye Have To Be Hard

**Chapter 11: Why Does Saying Goodbye Have To Be So Hard**

"So your hear for me, huh" Hamtaro said as he looked at the girl who had appeared from the corner of the room and was now currently standing right in front of him.

"Yes, Hamtaro I have been looking for you for a while now" She said as she moved closer to Hamtaro's bed. "And now I have finally found you".

"Oh really and why have you been looking for me". Hamtaro was slowly moving back from his bed, trying to get away from her. "Are you going to kill me now".

"No". She said as she moved slowly from the front of the bed to the side, moving her hand along the edge of the bed, stopping her hand at the small table with all of the tools on it. "I have something better in mind".

**With The Rest Of The Group**

"I hope Hamtaro's doing okay in there" Oxnard and the rest of the group were currently sitting on a bench right outside Hamtaro's room.

"Relax Oxnard, I'm sure he just needs some time to himself. After all he's been threw," Dexter said as he looked over at Oxnard giving him a smile.

"Ya I know but I wish there was something we could do for him" Oxnard said as he looked down at the ground.

"We tried everything we could do, but our best wasn't good enough" Bijou looked from the room Hamtaro was in, to the ground. "It's like we are missing something that could have helped him…but what".

"We looked at everything, tried to fix him, got him the best help he could have gotten, and it still couldn't help him, what friends are we" Sparkle slammed her fist of the bench, causing a cracking sound to emit from the bench, "What!" She yelled at the group as they looked at her.

"Nothing" half of them said back to her.

"God when will this end" Pashmina yelled as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Pashmina wait, we can't go in there" Bijou got up and walked over to Pashmina.

"Relax Bijou, I'm not going in there, I'm just going to listen threw the door".

"You shouldn't be doing that, but I'm not going to stop" Bijou said as she walked back over to the bench and sat down.

"Thanks Bijou" Pashmina smiled at her friend as she nodded. "Now let's hear what's going on in there".

After a couple of minutes of silence Panda finally managed to say. "Anything Pashmina"

"Shh" Pashmina said as she put her finger to her lip.

"What?" Panda moved over to where Pashmina was. "What's the matter Pashmina?"

"There's someone in there with Hamtaro" Pashmina whispered to the group.

"What…who". The rest of the group said as they moved closer to her.

"I don't know, it's not someone I know…it sounds like a little girl," Pashmina said as she moved her hand from the doorframe to the handle but found that it wouldn't turn. "What the?"

"What is it Pashy" Penelope moved towards her sister.

"The door is locked" Pashmina said as she tried to turn the knob again but found that it wouldn't be moving. "Did Hamtaro do this?"

"No" Oxnard said as he moved towards the door and tried to open it. "There are no locks in Hospitals, except for employees rooms, there is no way to lock these doors".

"Well then what is blocking us?" Pashmina asked as Oxnard kept trying to turn the doors.

"I don't know" Oxnard said as he finally gave up on the door and turned around. "It's like something is trying to stop us from going in there".

"But what" Howdy asked as he looked at the door.

**Back With Hamtaro **

"So what are you going to do to me?" Hamtaro said as he looked at the girl. "Kill me, hurt me, or even teach me a lesson" Hamtaro smiled at the girl. "Well you better hurry up cause my friends are right outside the doors and they could come in any second".

"No they won't?" She said as she snapped her fingers. "At least not anymore"

"What did you just do?" Hamtaro asked as he looked back and fourth from the door to the girl.

"I just made sure that no one will interrupt us" she smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Well you have my full attention now so what will you do" Hamtaro looked at the girl.

"I just want to have a talk with you" She said as she sat down on Hamtaro's bed and placed the stuffed rabbit next to her.

"Well you can do whatever you want" Hamtaro looked down from the girl at the bed. Even she could see that Hamtaro had lost his smile.

"Giving up already Hamtaro, that is totally unlike you," She said as she looked at the boy. "Your normally so full of life and don't normally give up".

"Shut Up!" Hamtaro yelled at the girl causing her to jump a little. "You think you know me you think it's easy being me, you think it's easy being tortured by your own dad then having to fight him only to end up dieing in front of your friends as you killed him, you think I like talking to my own dead parents knowing that I'll never see them again, you think it's fun coming back from the dead, only to find out that your chances of surviving are 30-40%, you think that's easy".

"No I don't" Hamtaro noticed that her voice was low. "No I don't think that you had an easy life".

"The what do you want!" Hamtaro screamed the last part, causing the girl to jump back a bit.

"I want to make amends," She whispered to him.

"What, I didn't hear that" Hamtaro said as he put his hand up to his ear.

"I said, I wanted to make amends," she said a little louder.

"Amends? Amends for what" Hamtaro asked confused.

"For all of the stuff that you have been through" she looked at Hamtaro, and he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"What stuff" he was confused too.

"Your parents dieing, the stuff you went through, and your condition"

"Wait, wait, wait" Hamtaro said as he raised his hands to stop her. "What do you have to do with this"

"Everything" She said as she looked at Hamtaro.

**Outside The Room **

"Damn it, it won't open" Panda said as he slammed into the door again. "It won't open no matter what I do".

"Try again" Pashmina said

"I'm trying!" He yelled at her.

"Well try again!" She yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, let's calm down shall we" Oxnard moved in-between the two of them. "Yes I know we are a little agitated about this, but if we don't calm down for a second this could get a little bit ugly, okay"

"Okay" Panda said as he put hand out for Pashmina. "Sorry"

After a couple of minutes Pashmina finally put her hand out and took Panda's. "I'm sorry too".

"There now let's sit down for a second and let's think this through" Oxnard pointed at the bench where the rest of the group was sitting.

"Okay" they all said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sparkle said as she looked back and fourth from the group.

"I don't know" Bijou looked down at the ground.

"There has to be something" Oxnard said as Doctor Smith came walking down the hall wearing a smile on his face.

"Doctor Smith" Dexter said as he walked over to the doctor. "What brings you here"

"Oh well I was looking over some notes and I think I have found something that could help your friends and raise his chances for survival" He said with a smile

"Really!" Half the group said as they all ran up to the doctor.

"Yes, it was really weird, I was in my office, when all of a sudden this folder fell out of my file cabinet and in it was the information for something called the Lion surgery" Doctor Smith said as he stroked his chin.

"The Lion surgery?" Half the group asked confused.

"Yes" Smith said as he showed the group a big folder with the words 'Lion Surgery' on it. "This surgery was invented by Doctor Lion and can be only done by him, cause it's an incredibly hard surgery, but if it works it can fix your friends body to brand new".

"Are you serious" Oxnard asked as he looked at the doctor.

"Yes very" Smith said as his smiled turned into a frown. "There are a couple of problems with the surgery thought".

"Like what" Bijou asked confused.

"Well first like I said before it can only be done by Doctor lion, who is currently living in Miami, Florida, so we would have to send Hamtaro to Florida" Smith told the group.

"Well that's okay, if it will save Hamtaro we have to do it" Oxnard turned around to the group as they nodded there heads.

"Wait there's more" Smith said as Oxnard turned around to the doctor. "If we send Hamtaro in the condition he's in right now it could make his condition worse. Plus if the surgery is completed it would take him a full 2 years to recuperate from it".

"2 years" Half of them said out loud.

"Yes, unfortunately the surgery's recovery time takes so long with all of the healing procedures, and there is the chance that this surgery might not work" Smith said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What are the chances?" Sparkle asked.

"Were talking 70-80% chance that this will work" Smith said.

"If there is a chance that it will work we have to try it" Penelope said.

"Ya" the group said.

"Wait. There's more" Smith looked at the group.

"What else is there?" Sandy asked.

"Well, it's just that since the surgery is so difficult, the cost for it is a bit expensive".

"How expensive are we talking" Maxwell said.

"…1 million dollars' Smith scratched his head as he said this.

"1 million…we don't have that much money" Sparkle said.

"You don't, but we do". Came a voice from around the corner. As the 2 people walked from the corner Bijou knew who they where.

"Mom…Dad" Bijou said as the 2 figures came closer to the group, revealing a tall middle age man with his arm around a middle age woman, with their 2 heads full of white hair.

"Hi Bijou". The woman with the long white hair going down to her back said as she gave Bijou a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bijou asked.

"Well, we heard that Hamtaro was back in town, and we wanted to apologize to him for what we did to him. And when we heard about Trevor on the news we rushed down here as fast as we could.' Came the reply from the tall man in the business suit who's white hair was losing it's shine but could still be seen.

"Well you better say your sorry right now because there is a chance that Hamtaro won't make it". Oxnard said as he looked at the Ribon family.

"Oh dear, that's horrible. But I though I heard there was a surgery to save him" Mrs. Ribon said.

"There is but it costs 1 million dollars, and we don't have that kind of money," Panda said.

"Dad…Mom…isn't there anything we can do to save him…I don't want to lose him…none of use do," Bijou said in between sobs as she cried into her mother's dress.

"There, there Bijou, it's going to be okay" Mr. Ribon said as he moved from his wife and daughter to Doctor Smith. "You're the doctor around here correct," He said as he pointed at Smith.

"Yes…and you must be Ed Ribon. Boss of the Ribon Company, always a pleasure to meet you" Doctor Smith said as he shook hands with Mr. Ribon.

"Likewise" Mr. Ribon said. "Now I would like you to call up this Doctor Lion and tell him that he has a patient coming".

"What?" Half the group asked confused.

"Were going to pay for Mr. Haruna's surgery". Mrs. Ribon said as she let go of her daughter. "It's the least we can do after all he's been threw. Plus we never did thank him for saving are daughter" Mr. and Mrs. Ribon smiled at the group.

"Thank you" Pashmina, Sparkle and Penelope said.

'No problem" The Ribon family said.

"So what do we do now" Bijou turned to the group.

"We should probably talk to Hamtaro about this" Maxwell said.

"Ya your right Maxwell" Sandy said to the group. "But the only problem is the door won't open"

"What door won't open" Smith said as he walked to Hamtaro's door. "This one" he pointed to Hamtaro's door.

"Yes" they all said.

"What are you talking about" Smith turned the handle, opening the door. "It opens just fine".

**Couple Of Minutes Ago With Hamtaro**

"Wait, I didn't get that," Hamtaro said to the girl who was sitting in front of him. "How is this any of your fault?"

"It just is" She looked at him and he could see that she was trying to hold tears in.

"Well how can that be, I don't even know who you are"

"You don't remember do you" She said to Hamtaro.

"Remember what" Hamtaro ruffled his hair. "This doesn't make any sense".

"Hamtaro please listen to me" she took his hands in hers. "Try to remember"

"I can't" Hamtaro said as he moved away from her. "I just can't," he said as when he noticed that she had grabbed his hands.

"Trust me Hamtaro". She smiled at him.

"Okay, what do you want me to remember" he looked at her feeling somewhat happier.

"Do you remember your family?" She asked.

"Yes…I had a mother, father and a sister who hadn't been born since she died when my mom did" he looked at her to notice that she was shaking her head. "What is that wrong?"

"No, no that's good…" She stumbled with her choice of words. "It's just that there are some parts in there that are wrong"

"What?" Hamtaro said as he took his hand away from her. "That can't be wrong, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Trust me Hamtaro, it is," She said as she tried to smile at him. "These memory's you have are a lie, made up by someone trying to protect you, covering up the truth" her face was serious as she said this. "You need to remove them and find the actual memories that are hidden in your head"

"How?" Hamtaro asked confused.

"Look deep in your memories, grab a hold of it and pull". She said.

"Okay…so how do I do that?" He said as she fell over anime style.

"Okay, just fallow my instructions and we can do this okay," She says as she holds out her hands. "Now just take my hands," she says as Hamtaro takes her hands. "Okay now take deep breaths and concentrate on your memories".

"Okay" Hamtaro says as he takes deep breaths.

"Good, now I want you to go back into your memories. All the way back to your childhood". She looks at Hamtaro to notice that he is in a deep concentration. "Now I want you to remember the time when you where with your family for Christmas".

"How do you know that?" Hamtaro asked.

"Don't worry about that. Now I want you to think hard about that memory"

"Okay" Hamtaro said as he remembered the memory about him, his mom and dad sitting by a fire eaten cookies while watching 'It's a wonderful life' in his living room. He remembers how his dad let him put the star on the tree that year and how his mom let him bake cookies with her. The memory brought a smile to his face, when he noticed that there was something odd about this memory.

"Something's not right" He said, more himself then to her.

"Yes that's it know look harder" she said to him.

"Okay" Hamtaro said as he remembered the memory. As he looked closer he noticed that on the couch next to his father was a blurry image, as he looked harder he noticed that there was a person about a couple of years older then him. She had white hair like his mother but a little darker, she was also holding onto something. As he took a closer look he noticed that it was a bunny that looked really familiar to him. Hamtaro couldn't put his finger on it but when she looked at the baby Hamtaro and showed her crimson eyes, Hamtaro figured it out.

"It's you" Hamtaro said as he pointed to the girl sitting in front of him. 'You're the person in my memories"

"So you finally figured it out" she looked at Hamtaro smiling. "Yes that's right I am your older sister"

"Wait how can that be" Hamtaro said as he shacked his head. "My sister wasn't even born yet when she died"

"I can explain that" she said as she moved closer to Hamtaro. "I am your older sister, who lived with you for about a year. When mom was offered to take Miss. Ribon's place on the plane, they offered to take me as well and I said yes, although I regret it to this day" she said as she looked at the bed. "But after we died, Father took you to a hypnotist to remove the memory of me, hopping to make you not be in so much pain, but they couldn't remove it so they thought of placing a fake memory of just you, father and mother, and that's where that memory comes from"

"That's just horrible" Hamtaro managed to say.

"Actually it was a pretty good idea, if that was me I would have wanted the painful memory's to be gone" She looked at Hamtaro.

"But why are you here" Hamtaro asked her.

"Cause mom and dad told me you forgave them, and I wanted to say I was sorry as well".

"Wait you met mom and dad?" Hamtaro sounded surprised.

"Yes and they said they where proud of you… and so am I brother" she said as she ruffled Hamtaro's hair.

"Thanks… so what's going to happen now?" Hamtaro asked the girl.

"…Well" she sounded sad. "Your friends are going to come in any second now with news that there is a surgery that can save you, although the chances are 70-80% you must take it Hamtaro, Okay" She said.

"Okay". He managed to say back.

"Good now I have to tell you something first okay," she said as she turned away from him. "The Ribon family paid for this as a way to say they where sorry. You must forgive them like you did for me. Plus when you take the surgery you will be gone for 2 years, but you still must take it okay".

"O…Okay" Hamtaro managed to say. "Will they be able to fix my eye's" Hamtaro pointed to his eyes.

"No they won't be able to" She said as she looked at him.

"Oh okay" Hamtaro said as he looked at the ground.

"But I will be able too" she said to him.

"Really, how?" Hamtaro asked.

"I'm going to give you my eyes," She said as she pointed at her crimson eyes and noticed the look at Hamtaro's shocked face. " Besides I don't need them anymore"

"But" Hamtaro said.

"No buts" She yelled at him. "Just take them okay, think of them as a late birthday present."

"Okay" Hamtaro managed to say. Boy his sister could be scary at some times.

"Good, now before I switch the eyes I'm going to get rid of the memories that you and I ever met" She said as walked to him.

"Why" Hamtaro said as he got up, but was pushed down by her.

"Cause, I don't want you to remember this okay" She said as she laid Hamtaro down on the bed. "But you will still remember what we talked about".

"Okay… but can I at least know your name before I forget you" Hamtaro said as he looked at her.

"Sure…my name is Jewel," she said as she put her hands on Hamtaro's eyes as he felt himself fall into a deep sleep". "Sweet dreams". She said as she heard some people talking outside the door. "So it looks like I have a few seconds," She said as she removed the bandage around his eye. "Easy as pie" She said as she put her left hand over her eyes, and her right hand over Hamtaro's.

"Crimson was never really my color anyway" She said as she closed her eyes.

**Back With Ham-Hams**

"What do you mean the door will open" Howdy asked the doctor.

"Like this" Smith said as he pushed open the door. "See easy".

"Okay, whatever Doctor" Oxnard said as he pushed open the door. "Hamtaro is everything okay we heard you talking to someone".

"Ya everything is okay, there is no one here anyway" Hamtaro's voice came from the other end of the room. "And you won't believe it Oxnard but my eye's are working again.

"Really" Oxnard said as him and the rest of the group ran into the room but stopped when he noticed Hamtaro's eyes. "Hamtaro, your eyes" He said.

"What, what about them" Hamtaro said as he looked around the group.

"There not your regular eye color anymore… there crimson now," Oxnard said as Bijou gave Hamtaro her compact mirror.

"What" Hamtaro said as he looked at himself in the mirror noticing the red colored eyes looking back at him. "Great now I look weird"

"Actually Hamtaro your eye's look better now" Pashmina said as the rest of them nodded there heads.

"Really" Hamtaro said as he touched his face. "Hey, the scars are gone".

"Your right they are gone," Oxnard pointed to Hamtaro's face, which didn't have a huge cut going down the left side of his face.

"Congratulations Hamtaro" Penelope said as she sat down on Hamtaro's bed.

"Thanks guys" Hamtaro smiled at the group. "So what's going on?"

"Well… we have great news Hamtaro, they found a surgery that will be able to fix you back to normal"

"Really!" Hamtaro said surprised.

"Ya, and there's even more great news" Bijou said as she walked to the front of the group. "My parents are paying for the surgery".

"That's great" Hamtaro smiled at her. "Tell them I said thanks".

"Why don't you tell us yourself?" Mr. And Mrs. Ribon said as they walked into the room.

After a couple of minutes of silence Hamtaro finally said. "Thank you so much for helping me, and I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way my dad acted and I wish you to take my apology". Hamtaro tried to bow as much as he could since he was on a bed.

"Apology accepted" The Ribon's said as they to bowed to Hamtaro.

"So since that's out of they way. When are you leaving Hamtaro" Panda asked.

"I don't know" Hamtaro said before Doctor Smith came to the door. "Good news everyone, I just talked to Doctor Lion and he said he will give Hamtaro the surgery," Everyone in the room cheered after hearing the news. "But Hamtaro will have to leave ASAP" this caused everyone to stop cheering.

"How soon" Hamtaro asked.

"I would have to say in 2 days in the latest," Smith said as he looked around the group. "I will leave you guys alone now" he said as he walked out the door but stopped. "Oh and Hamtaro there are 2 people here to see you"

"So there finally here" Hamtaro said.

"Whose here Hamtaro". Oxnard asked confused.

"My grandparents, I asked them for a favor" Hamtaro looked at the group.

"What's the favor?" Sandy asked confused.

"You'll see" Hamtaro said as 2 people walked into the room.

"Hamtaro!" the woman who was in her late 60's said as she ran across the room and giving Hamtaro a big hug. She had long brown hair that was losing its color and turning grey down to her back "Don't make us worry like that ever again, you hear me"

"Okay Ma, I think he gets the picture," The man that was next to her said as he laughed. He looked like he was the same age as the woman but seemed to be in a really good physical condition. His grey hair was combed back as if to give him a business like appearance. "Don't ever make us worry like that again," He said as he pointed his finger in Hamtaro's place.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" Hamtaro said as he smiled at them. "…Grandma, Grandpa I would like you guys to meet my friends" Hamtaro pointed to the Ham-Ham's as he said this.

"Why hello there" Hamtaro's grandma and grandpa said as they looked at the group.

"Hello, my names Oxnard" Oxnard said as he shacked there hands.

"Nice to meet you Oxnard, we have heard so much about you from Hamtaro" Hamtaro's grandma said.

"My name's Howdy" Howdy said as Panda, Maxwell, Sandy introduced themselves as well.

"Hello my name's Bijou" Bijou said as she curtsied.

"Oh so this is Bijou" Hamtaro's Grandpa said as he turned to Hamtaro. "Your right Hamtaro she is really cute"

"Grandpa!" Hamtaro said as he covered himself with his blanket while Bijou just stood there blushing.

"What that's what you told us Hamtaro you said she was really cute just like those 2 other girls. What where there names again" Hamtaro's Grandpa said as he stroked his chin. "Oh that's right they where called Sparkle and Pashmina weren't they"

"Grandpa!" Hamtaro said again as Sparkle's, Bijou's, and Pashmina's faces where redder then cherries.

'What, I'm just repeating what you say at dinner" Hamtaro's Grandpa said.

"Oh, that's right" Hamtaro's Grandma said as she snapped her finger's. "We came hear to talk to Pashmina, where is she" She said as she looked around the room till she spotted Pashmina. "Pashmina right" She said as she pointed at her.

"Y…e…s" Pashmina said shaky still from what Hamtaro's grandparent's said.

"Hamtaro told us that you live by yourself with your sister and that your house burned down right," She said as she looked at her.

"Yes that's correct" Pashmina said a little sad.

"Well we where wondering if you wanted to come live with us" Hamtaro's Grandma said with a smile on her face.

"What" Pashmina asked taking a little back by the question.

"Would you and your sister like to come live with me, Grandpa and Hamtaro when he comes back" She said again. "It was all Hamtaro's idea".

"Really" Pashmina said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes if you want to," Hamtaro's Grandpa said. "We can have the papers done before Hamtaro lea…" He didn't have time to finish as Pashmina and Penelope had put there arms around them crying into there shirts.

"Ye…s…tha…nk…yo…u…so…mu…ch" They said in-between sobs.

"There, there, it's going to be okay" Hamtaro's Grandparents said as they rubbed there backs.

After a couple of minutes of crying Pashmina stopped crying, and Penelope was currently lying on Hamtaro's Grandpa asleep. "Well it looks like she's tired" He said as he lifted her up. "We better head home now"

"Ya" half of the group said as they started walking to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow Hamtaro okay" they said.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow" Hamtaro said as she watched them leave, leaving only Hamtaro Grandparent's, Pashmina, and The Ribon's in the room. "You guys better go now".

"Okay" Bijou, and Pashmina said as they turned to the door.

"Thanks Hamtaro" Pashmina said as she turned and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay" Hamtaro said as he laid down waiting for them to leave. "Well at least everything's going to be okay for her," he said as he closed his eye's ready to go to sleep when his feet felt something soft. "What the" Hater said as he put his arm down the bed and pulled on the object, pulling out a stuffed rabbit. "Hello there what do we have here" He looked at the rabbit. "Don't you look familiar" Hamtaro said as he put the rabbit on the desk next to him and closed his eye's waiting for sleep to take over.

**At Hamtaro's House**

"Well here we are, home sweet home," Hamtaro's Grandpa said as he opened the door letting Pashmina and Hamtaro's Grandma walk in.

"Thank you again for letting us live with you" Pashmina said as she bowed.

"Oh think nothing of it, it was all Hamtaro's idea" Grandpa (I'm just going to call them that for now) said as he laid Penelope down on the couch.

"Really?" Pashmina asked confused.

"Ya, he came to home last night and told us about your house burning down and asked us if you guys could live with us" Grandpa said.

"And we told him we would love to" Grandma said.

"So that's where he went last night," Pashmina said to herself.

"So would you like to see where you and your sister will be sleeping from now on?" Grandpa said as he picked Penelope up and started walking up the stairs. "We hope you don't mind but all we have is one room so you and your sister will be staying there"

"No we don't mind at all," Pashmina said as they walked towards Hamtaro's room.

"Well you probably know that this is where Hamtaro sleeps right" Grandma asked.

"Yes" Pashmina replied.

"Well yours and Penelope's room is right here," They said as they turned around facing a door right across from Hamtaro's with the words 'Pashmina and Penelope's room' written on it. "Well go on in," they said as Pashmina opened the door.

"Wow this is wonderful" Pashmina said as she looked around her new room.

The room had two queen size beds on opposites sides of them. There where 2 dressers, and a desk right in between the beds which where each covered with a blanket that was pink and the other was yellow.

"You really like it" Grandpa said. "Hamtaro told us your favorite colors, so we colored the room based on what Hamtaro told us" He said as he pointed to the walls which where yellow on the bottom and pink on the top. "It only took us this afternoon to finish it"

"Thank you so much" Pashmina said as she wrapped her arms around Grandma and Grandpa.

"Your welcome dear" Grandma said as she put Penelope on the bed. "This one is tired out, would you mind putting her in her pajamas" She pointed to the two pairs of pajamas on the beds. (Yellow and pink of course).

"Okay" Pashmina said.

"Good, now where going to go to bed, and I think you should as well, you had a big day today" Grandpa said.

"Okay" Pashmina said as the door closed. "Grandma" Pashmina said out loud.

"Yes dear" She said as she opened the door.

"Do you think we could go to the mall tomorrow, I want to get Hamtaro something before he leaves?" Pashmina said as she blushed.

"Sure dear" She replied as she closed the door again, leaving her alone as she put her sister in her pajamas and tucked her in bed.

"There you go Penny" Pashmina said as she put on her pajamas as well. "Comfy" she said to herself as she tucked herself in bed and waited to go to sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow Hamtaro" She said as she feel to sleep.

**The Next Day At The Hospital**

"You think Hamtaro will like my gift" Bijou said as her and the rest of the Ham-Ham's where standing outside the Hospital waiting for visiting hours to begin.

"Well I don't know about your gift, but when he sees my gift he's going to fall head-over-heels for me" Sparkle said as she gripped her gift tighter as she imagined Hamtaro's reaction to her gift.

"Well I hope he likes my gift" Oxnard said as he held his gift as well.

"Wait…did we all get him gifts" Sandy asked as she pulled her gift out as well looking at everybody else.

"I guess we did" Maxwell said as he too as well was holding something in his hands.

"You think Pashmina's going to make it in time" Dexter asked.

"Of course she will. Look here she comes now," Panda pointed out to the 4 forms of Pashmina, Penelope and Hamtaro's Grandparents coming around the corner.

"Hey guys" Penelope said as she ran over to the group. "Sorry were late but Pashmina would not leave until she found the perfect gift for Hamtaro"

"Penny!" Pashmina blushed as she walked over to her sister carrying a box. "So when do visiting hours begin".

"Well, according to my watch they should start any minute now" Grandpa said as he looked at his watch.

"Great, cause we have been waiting forever" Howdy replied from the back of the group when a nurse came threw the door.

"You guys here for Mr. Haruna," she said with a smile on her face,

"Yes" They all replied.

"Okay you may go and see him now, but be quick he is leaving in a couple of hours". Came her reply.

"Thank you," they all said as they walked down the hallway, stopping at Hamtaro's room.

"Well here we go. Is everybody ready" Oxnard asked.

"Yes" the said

"Okay then" Oxnard said as he knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in" came a reply from the other side.

"Hey Hamtaro" Oxnard smiled at his friend who was lying down on the bed.

"Hey guys come to see me off" Hamtaro looked at each one of the groups as he said this.

"Yup, and we wanted to make sure you didn't forget us so..." Pashmina said as they rest of them held out there presents. "We got you presents"

"Guys you didn't have to" Hamtaro said as he looked at each one of the boxes.

"Well we wanted to make sure you weren't going to be sad about missing out on 2 years of Christmas and birthdays" Panda smiled at Hamtaro as he looked at each one of the boxes. "Well come on open one of them".

'Uhh, okay which one should I open first" Hamtaro said as he looked at each one of the boxes.

"Me, me, me" Penelope said as she jumped up and down. "Open mine first" she handed Hamtaro a small box colored yellow.

"Okay" Hamtaro said as he opened up the box revealing 2 black armbands with yellow rings on them. "Wow, thank you Penelope, I'm going to wear them everyday" Hamtaro placed the armbands on the desk next to him.

"Okay who's next" Hamtaro said as Sparkle jumped on the bed next to him.

"Oh Hamtaro why don't you open mine next" Sparkle said as she shoved the gift right up to Hamtaro.

"Lets see what we got" Hamtaro opened up the gift. "Wow thanks Sparkle, a new CD" Hamtaro said as he looked at the CD.

"Not just any new CD, it's my next CD which won't come out till next summer. I had to pull a couple of strings to get it, do you like" Sparkle batted her eyelashes at Hamtaro.

"Ya I do thank you Sparkle" Hamtaro said to the blushing pop star as he put the CD next to the armbands.

"Wait there's more," She said as she pulled a rectangular box from under the bed. "Here you go".

"Thank you Sparkle" Hamtaro said as he opened up the box but when he took a look inside his face went from a smile to a frown. "Sparkle I can't take this, it's too much".

"Nonsense Hamtaro take it, it's the least I can give you" Sparkle said as Hamtaro pulled out an electric orange guitar.

"Wow Hamtaro that's so cool" Sandy said as she looked at the guitar.

"Well since you will have 2 years by yourself I thought that maybe you could learn the guitar to help pass the time and…you know if you ever get the chance…maybe you could sing me a song" She said as she battered her eyelashes at him.

"Ah ya maybe" Hamtaro said as he put the guitar back in it's case.

Over the next couple of minutes Hamtaro spent the rest of his time opening some of his other gifts. He got a book of adventures from Maxwell, a book of jokes from Howdy (he promised he would read it when he got the chance, whenever that was), a pair of orange goggles (kind of like Tai's from Digimon) from Dexter's parent's store, which he promised he would wear on his forehead when he came back, and a necklace from Oxnard which had a metal sword on it.

"Oh Hamtaro open mine up next" Sandy said as she placed the big box on Hamtaro's lap.

"Boy it's pretty light for a big box, I wonder what it is," Hamtaro thought to himself as he opened the box, pulling out a brand new orange vest. "Wow thank you so much Sandy, this is great" Hamtaro said as he looked at the vest. It was pretty much his old vest except it looked a lot more comfy and the hoodie had fur around the edge of it.

"Here you go Hamtaro" Pashmina said as she gave Hamtaro her box.

"Thanks Pashmina" Hamtaro said as he opened the pink colored box pulling out an orange scarf. "Wow Pashmina, this is awesome it's just like yours" Hamtaro said as he rubbed the fabric against his fingers.

"Do you like it" She asked.

"I love it," he said back, causing Pashmina to blush cherry red.

"Here Hamtaro, open mine next" Bijou said as she walked over to Hamtaro. "I hope you'll like it"

"Thank you Bijou" Hamtaro said as he opened the box. "Oh Bijou you didn't have to" Hamtaro said as he pulled out of the box a brand new orange flip cell phone with a little orange and white hamster keychain hanging off the side of it.

"Oh it was no problem at all, it's a brand new model that just came out, we all have one now, but it is the only one in the world that is orange" She said as he looked at it. Open it up"

"Uh okay" Hamtaro said as he open his phone where he saw there was a picture of him and the Ham-Ham's sitting outside of the school as his wallpaper. 'That's cool, thank you Bijou" He said as he looked at Panda. "Panda?"

"Uh I'm sorry Hamtaro, I couldn't think of a gift for you so I got you this" He said as he gave Hamtaro his box.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is will be fine" Hamtaro said as he lifted the lid and looked inside. "How did you do this Panda" Hamtaro asked as he pulled out his headphones. "I thought they broke in my fight with my dad"

"They did" Panda replied. "I managed to find them and fixed them, don't worry they still work fine. In fact you could say they might work better" Panda smiled at Hamtaro.

"Thanks Panda, you have no idea how much they mean to me," Hamtaro said as the group could see that he was crying until he felt a pair of arms around him. "Pashmina?" he said as he looked at the blond girl who was hugging him.

"It's okay Hamtaro where all here for you remember that" She said as she let go of him.

"Thanks guys. For all of the wonderful gifts, and for being there for me" He said as the group smiled at him.

"Don't always forget Hamtaro we may not be with you in body. But we are always with you right here" Oxnard said as he pointed to Hamtaro's heart.

"Ya you guys are right, thank you," Hamtaro said before the door opened revealing Doctor Smith.

"Doctor Smith?" Grandpa said confused. "What are you doing here"?

"Well I'm here to take Hamtaro to the front of the Hospital where he will be taken to the airport from a cab" Smith said.

"Wait you mean it's already time for Hamtaro to go" Sparkle said.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say but Hamtaro must be on this plane otherwise he won't be able to get the surgery" Smith looked at the group. "Are you ready Hamtaro?"

After a couple of minutes of silence Hamtaro looked from the ground to his friends to Doctor Smith. "Yes I'm ready to go," He said as Doctor Smith gave him some crutches.

"Okay let's go Hamtaro" Grandma said as she put all of Hamtaro's gift in a bag. "Don't forget your gifts and your clothes okay," she said as she kissed Hamtaro's head.

"Yes Grandma" Hamtaro said as him, his Grandparents and the Ham-Ham's walked out the door.

**Meanwhile**

"So it looks like he's leaving now," A tall man said as he watched as Hamtaro left his room.

"Yup looks like it, I wish we could have said goodbye to him," A woman who was next to him said.

"You could have if you didn't head to that doctors office and 'accidentally' shown him that folder," The man said.

"We didn't know the chances off him finding it," The woman said. "We have to show that we still care for him"

"Well at least we know he has friends who care for him," The man said as he looked at the woman.

"Do you think he'll survive the operation and come back?" She said.

"We'll I don't know that for sure" he said as she put her arm around her. "But if there's one thing I know it's that he will force himself to live".

"I guess your right," She said.

"Have I ever been wrong?" He said as he laughed.

"Do I need to count the times" She looked at him.

"Hey, let's calm down for a second" He said as he put his hands in front of him.

"Guys, look he's almost at the cab," The person next to the man and the woman said.

"Well I guess it's time we go home," The man said. "Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to him Jewel" The man said to the little white haired girl next to him.

"I'm sure," she said as she looked at Hamtaro one more time. "Let's go…mom…dad," she said as she looked at the white haired woman and the orange haired man"

"Yes let's" Trevor said as he grabbed his wife and daughter's hand and disappeared.

**Outside The Hospital**

"Well so here we are," Grandma said as Grandpa put Hamtaro's things in the trunk of Hamtaro's cab.

"Ya I guess so," Hamtaro said as he looked at the group.

"Well I guess this is the part where we say goodbye to ya" Oxnard said.

"Ya" Hamtaro said as he scratched his check. "Although I have never been good at saying goodbye," he said before he felt Penelope wrap her arms around him.

"Goodbye Hamtaro" Hamtaro could hear her crying. "There, there Penelope I'll be back before you know it" Hamtaro said as he ruffled her hair. "You take care of Grandma and Grandpa and especially Pashmina for me okay"

"Okay" She said as the rest of the group gave Hamtaro hugs (Bijou's and Sparkle's being the longest). Before it was time for Hamtaro to leave and the only one that hadn't giving him a hug was Pashmina.

"Pashmina" Hamtaro said to the girl in front of him.

"You know it's kind of funny, I think that if I don't hug you, maybe you won't leave, and that you would stay here, and they could do the surgery here…I just don't…want you…to leave," She said as Hamtaro saw tears in her eye's, but before she could cry she felt Hamtaro's arms around her.

"It's okay Pashmina" Hamtaro said as he felt her cry into his shirt. "I promise I'll be right back okay"

After a couple of minutes of cry from everyone Pashmina finally let go of him.

"Well…I guess this is where I go," Hamtaro said as he turned around and puts his hand on the top of the cab.

"Why does saying goodbye have to be the hardest" Bijou said as everyone burst into tears again.

Hamtaro was just about to get in the cab when.

"Hamtaro wait" Sparkle said to the back of Hamtaro. "Before you go you have to promise me something"

"…" Hamtaro said nothing as he stayed with his back turned to them.

"You have to promise that when you come back, you have to take me out on a date" She said as a couple minutes of silence came before she heard a chuckle come from Hamtaro.

"…Ya…sure Sparkle, when I come back I promise I'll sing you a song and take you out on a date" Hamtaro said as he got in the cab and shut the door.

"Do you think Hamtaro will ever come back?" Bijou asked the group as the cab started to go down the street.

"…". Pashmina didn't say anything for a couple of minutes when she felt something in her hand, when she looked down she saw that in her hand were Hamtaro's orange headphones. "Ya I'm sure he will come back," She said as the cab turned a corner taking the person they wouldn't see for 2 years. "I'm sure of it".

**Chapter 11 Closed**

Well there you go the longest chapter to date of This Is Not How Highschool Is Supposed To Be and for good reason because…wait for it… IT'S OVER. That's right This Is Not How Highschool Is Supposed To Be is over, but for good reasons.

1. I know I said that this was far from over, and this story is technically is over…but I was still telling the truth when I said this was far from over because this is only part 1. Yes that's right this is only the 1st part of 2, and who knows there might be even more then 2 parts. So don't worry the next part will be coming out soon, (In fact I have already started working on it) so you will just have to wait till I post the next part.

2. I will be going away for a week on a cruise on the 28th and there won't be any Internet for my laptop (my parents and girlfriend think that this is for the best for me) on the plane or on the boat so I won't be able to post anything. But like I have already said, I have finished half of the first chapter of the sequel to This Is Not How Highschool Is Supposed To Be so if I manage to finish it before I leave I will post it up.

3. I would just like to say sorry for not posting chapters up as quickly as I thought I would be able to, but with getting ready for college, working, karate practice, guitar, piano, violin (Yes I play violin… my mom's idea) and drums practice, not to mention my band practice and hanging out with my friends, taking my girlfriend out on dates, and traveling back and forth from my dad and mom, I just haven't found that much time to post chapters up (I'm surprised I haven't died), but I have been trying my hardest so I just wanted to say sorry for that, and I will post the next chapters for the sequel much faster. Promise.

4. Due to mostly writers block and the fact that my girlfriend said that Village Of Swordsman was basically just Naruto and Bleach combined with Hamtaro characters added I have decided to remove it and try again when I get better ideas, so don't worry I will repost it again when the time comes.

5. This was my choice but I have decided that I will be changing my name from CorbenikTheRebirth to something better, but that won't happen till I post the first chapter of the sequel up. And I will post something up before that happens to let you guys knows.

6. Last but not least I would like to thank my reviewers who have been with me from day one and have been pushing me forward to write better chapters. I would like to thank.

A) Tennisgurl14

B) Cinderpaw11

C) T S Forever Strong

D) dbzgtfan2004

E) Sandy x Maxwell 4ever

F) Thunder01

G) Point237

H) SnoozerHam64

I) PsychicCupid

And also anyone who has favorited my story's and ME I would like to thank you as well. You guys are the best. And I hope you will still be there for the sequel.

And now since I like you guys so much, here for your enjoyment is a small glimpse of the sequel.

**Next Time**

2 years have now past since Hamtaro left Ham-Ham falls to get himself the surgery that will help him survive. But while he was gone what has changed and what has stayed the same. When the boy from 2 years ago finally comes back to his hometown, what is in store for him? Now the true question is, what has time changed? This will all be answered in the first chapter of the exciting sequel named…

**Nothing Can Ever Stay The Same.**

Maybe not the best name but I like it. But if you guys know a better name just post it on a review.

See you guys next time.


End file.
